Ever So Slightly Broken
by sammy169
Summary: When Phil kills Bella's mother, she knows it's time to get out. She goes to Forks to stay with her father Charlie Swan. She thinks she has left all the danger behind, she would be wrong. B/E **NOT ALL HUMAN!** T for abuse, mentions of rape and language
1. Chapter 1

I heard the scream come from my mother's mouth from my room. I was currently under my bed, iPod at full volume, Disturbed's Land Of Confusion pumping through my ears. I flinched; soon Phil would stop with my mother and move onto me.

When I was just four years old my mother and father split up, then when I was seven my mom married Phil. At first everything went great. But when I turned fourteen, I found out that Phil was beating my mom. I told him to stop, he didn't. He just got a new punch bag. Me. Of course it wasn't long until he started to do other things to me as well. He raped me and told me how worthless I was and I got really depressed.

Anyway, back to that night. So my mother screamed and then the front door slammed shut. I rolled out from my hiding place and collected my first aid kit from my loose floor board hiding place.

I raced down the stairs and whimpered slightly at the sight of my mom lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

"Mom!" I gasped. "Can you hear me?" She groaned.

"Bella, I need you to listen to me very carefully, ok?" I nodded, tears sliding down my face. "I need you to leave here. I'm dying Bella and I need to know you're safe. Go get my purse from upstairs, use my card and get all the money out of it, you know the pin. Go in my closet, at the back one of the panels is loose, take it off and take the shoe box out and... Just look at what's inside. Pack a bag and go live with your dad," Her voice was growing weak and she was starting to choke on her words. "I know that I said your dad didn't want anything to do with you but that was a lie. He loves you Bella, I just didn't want you to leave me. I'm a terrible mother and I know I can never make it alright but this is the last thing I can do for you so please, go, and don't ever come back. Oh God!" She whimpered the last part in pain.

"It's ok mom, I forgive you. I wouldn't have left you anyway. I love you." She smiled at me.

"I love you to, now go!" And then she died, I grabbed my guitar and laptop and threw them into the trunk of my car. After grabbing the first clothes I laid my hands on, and packing all my music and art supplies, I then went and got the shoebox from in the closet, I grabbed my car keys. I ran back to the kitchen for one last goodbye.

I drove out of the street like a mad woman on crack. I was crying so hard I couldn't see the road in front of me. I made it to the airport without crashing. I then realised I wouldn't be able to buy my own ticket so it looked like I was driving to Forks. What fun.

I was still driving eight hours later and I had only stopped in that time for gas. I decided to pull over in a service station. I decided that I also needed get some make up on to cover all the bruises. The amount I would need was astonishing. I had two options; I could go really heavy on the foundation, and act really preppy. Or, I could go emo and cover myself in white powder. I decided to go emo, that was how I was feeling and I was naturally quite so I went into a nearby store and bought black hair dye and a ton of mascara.

The checkout clerk looked at all the bruises littering my arms and face. I just glared at him and he quickly asked for my money and then I was finished.

I walked into the bathroom and dyed my hair over the sink. Once I'd finished I started to put on my makeup, it took over an hour but I decided it was worth it for more than one reason. Of course my new look covered my violent past up extremely well and I liked my new hair colour. It also made me look completely different; anyone looking for me wouldn't be able to pick me out of a crowed now. I emptied the contents of my bag out on the floor; I was still wearing the same clothes that I had been wearing when I held my mother for the last time. They were caked with blood. I groaned. Trust me to only pack my tightest skinny jeans and a miniskirt, which happens to be the only skirt I own, that is just my luck. Luckily I had a pair of not to tight footless tights. I quickly got changed and slipped of my jacket, the top underneath was still blood free. I threw the blooded clothes away before hitting the road once more.

I got to Portland and decided to ring my dad. I opened the shoe box with trembling hands. I went to the oldest looking ones, took one last deep breath, and started to read.

After I had read all the letters, some I even read twice, I rang my dad.

"Hello, Charlie Swan." Came the gruff voice of a man.

"H- Hello. It's Bella." My voice was no more than a whisper.

"Bella? Is it really you?" His voice was like a child on Christmas.

"Hey dad, look, I'm sorry I haven't been in touch before now. Mom kept all the letters from me. I just found them the other day and I got really mad at her and stormed out. I was wondering if the offer to come and live with you was still open?"

"Of course it is Bella! Wait till I get my hands on Renee! She has no right!"

"It's ok dad, I've cut all ties from her and Phil now, I just want to get on with my life. So, I'm in Portland at the moment. I can make it to Forks, but I don't know where to go from there."

"Ok, go to the police station in Forks. I'm the Chief of police. Just ask for me at the desk." I could tell he was excited by the way he was rushing all the words. I laughed, he sounded a lot nicer than Phil, then again most people did.

"Ok dad, chill! I'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Ok, I'll see you soon. Oh do you want me to enrol you to the high school?"

"Yes please, bye dad."

"Bye sweetie." He hung up. I took another deep breath and smiled. I now had a roof over my head and didn't have to worry about Phil or James. The mention of James made me shiver and I remembered the first time I'd met him.

_**Flash back.**_

I walked into the crowded room and smiled at each of my friends. It was the first party of the year and after much convincing on my friends part I had agreed to go.

"Hi." A guy had come and stood next to me as all my friends drifted off in different directions.

"Hey." I replied, I didn't like this guy, he was just to close and he stank of alcohol.

"So baby, I was thinking, you and me. Your just so dam hot." He was slurring his words and couldn't stand up straight.

Ok, to cut a long story short, he beat and raped me before he said that I now belonged to him and that I was a cheap slut and that I would only ever be treated (A/N is that the right word?) like one.

That carried on until I left.

_**End Flash back.**_

I smiled to myself as I hit a very long, empty stretch of road. I went from seventy to almost two-hundred in the space of six seconds. I love to drive fast.

Driving fast is like my own version of cutting, or drugs, or cliff diving. I have to focus solely on not crashing. I don't have room in my head to remember. And the adrenaline! The high I get from driving like a girl with a death wish is out of this world.

So, I sped down the road until I reached the beginning of thick forest, I saw the first bend and slowed right down, I wasn't about to risk someone else's life over my high. I made it round the bend, but like after every adrenaline rush, I found I needed to calm down. I pulled into the side of the road and rested my head on the top of the steering wheel.

After a few moments and a couple deep breaths, I was ready to set off again. Unfortunately, my car wasn't.

**A/N So, the first chapter!!! What do you all think??? I really value your opinion! Say if it's good, bad. Shout at me with your cap's, complain at me, flame me. I really don't mind, just please tell me why it's crap, or why your flaming me! **

**Luv you all,**

**Sammy**

**XxX **

**P.S Thanks to my amazing Beta Jackie_C_23! You rock!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Jackie? Do I own Twilight yet?

Jackie:No

Me: How about now?

Steph Meyer: No you dont Samantha, I do so na na na na na!

*Sammy goes and cries in a dark corner.*

* * *

I turned the Key for the fifth time. Still no luck, that is until the car made the strangest sound I have ever heard. My car sounded angry so I decided it was probably safer to wait outside.

I was only waiting ten minutes before a red jeep drove past and then stopped. A huge guy got out, followed by a beautiful girl with blond hair.

"Hey! Do you need a hand?" He asked walking over. "My girlfriends a mechanic. We can probably get you up and running in no time." He was smiling kindly.

"Thank you, I would really appreciate it." I got up and opened up the hood.

"What the hell did you do?" Cried the girl as she stared at the now smoking engine.

"Well, you know that really long, straight stretch of road over there?" I asked. They nodded. "Yeah well I was kind of pushing 220 when I should have gone no higher than about 180." I looked down sheepishly. I hoped that he wasn't a police officer's son or anything. Then I remembered my dad was the chief of police in Forks.

"Oh, I know how to fix this." She got to work and soon she asked me to try the ignition. It worked.

"Thank you so much! My dad would have been worried sick if I hadn't met him when I said I would."

"No problem." She whipped her greasy hands on his jeans. "So where you headed in such a rush you practically burnt out your engine?" The big guy was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, I'm on my way to Forks. My dad's chief of police there."

"Charlie? We live in Forks to!" He was acting like a three year old. It was so funny I nearly peed myself.

I started to absently stroke my car; it was a silver Volvo that I had sprayed black with white flames. Art was my passion and when I got the car I just had to do some work on it.

"Yeah, I'm moving in with him. You couldn't tell me where about the police station is could you?" I asked timidly.

"We're heading back now anyway so we can take you if you like." Said the girl. "I'm Rosalie by the way. And this is my boyfriend, Emmett."

"I'm Bella." I smiled at them. Rose glanced down at my hand that was still stroking my car.

"You really love this car don't you?" She asked in an amused voice. I felt myself blush.

"Yeah, it was silver when I bought it but I added my own personal touch. Sorry, this is some of the best car work I've done; I'm kind of obsessive about it." The two of them laughed.

"Edward, our brother, has the exact same car. He kept his silver though." Wait, their brother? "We're all adopted." They must have noticed my puzzled look.

"Cool, you two look good together by the way. Sorry, that's really not my place." Phil hated it when I spoke out of place, so did James, especially when we were around other people. I shuddered at the thought.

"It's ok. And thanks!" Just then a silver Volvo pulled up behind Rosalie's and Emmett's jeep. "That's our other siblings." Three beautiful people got out of the car. A small girl with black hair and pixie like features, a tall blond guy who had his arm around the black haired girl, and finally, a tall, muscular, bronze haired God.

"Hey guys, this is Bella, she had car trouble." Called Emmett as the others walked over to us. They smiled politely at me. I smiled back. My phone buzzed in my pocket, making me jump. I flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, you left me with a little bit of problem. Don't worry; your mother's body has been taken care of. You can come home now." I couldn't breathe, my heart was pounding so hard in my chest I was sure it would break my ribs.

"I'm not coming back." I whispered into the phone.

"What do you mean, not coming back? You have nowhere else to go! You're a cheap slut who deserves no one and that is what you have so deal with it and get your butt back here bitch!" He was yelling and I was all too aware of the people standing not too far away from me.

"I will go back to you when hell freezes over and Satan himself walks up to me and tells me to. Now piss off out of my life!" I whisper yelled at him.

"I'll come for you Bella, you need me. You like the time we spend together. Don't lie to yourself, save us both the hassle and just come home." He sneered. And that was it, I snapped. All thoughts of protecting my secret went out of the window.

"Need you? Need you? I need you as much as I need a freaking hole in the head! You have destroyed my life. But I'm going to fix it. I'm going to have a fantastic life, on my own, independently. And you! You best not even leave the house; I will get you for what you did to my mother! I'll make you wish you had never been born." I was full blown yelling now.

I flipped the phone shut and took a long shuddering breathe before turning back to Rosalie and the others. I put on my biggest smile I had and thought of the first excuse that came in my head.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me, erm, have a great life and I think I'll be going now."

"Wait!" Rosalie obviously didn't want me to leave. "Well this is Alice, Jasper and Edward." She pointed to the in turn. I smiled again. They all seemed to have shocked expressions plastered onto their faces.

"Ok, well, you know what, I'm going to go have another blast down that road again so, thank you so much for fixing my baby and maybe I'll see you around." I wanted to get away from their stares. I had to.

"Oh, what was wrong with your car Bella?" Asked Alice, she sounded rushed, like she was hoping I didn't notice their stares.

"This girl here almost burnt out her damn engine!" Cut in Rosalie.

"How fast were you driving?! I have that car and I drive fast and that has never happened to me." Edward's voice was like velvet.

"Well, the thing is, erm. Ok I have no excuse, I was driving at 220." I looked at the floor whilst they all cracked up. Apart from Rosalie and Edward.

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" He said, "And your poor car!" He seemed to notice the work I'd done on it for the first time. "Wow." Was all he managed to gasp out. "Where did you get this done?" He asked, I was pretty sure he would travel to the Antarctic to have this kind of work done on his Volvo.

"I did it myself." I felt myself blush under his intense, unbelieving stare.

"Really? That is amazing." He bent down to inspect the small signature I'd painted on in white.

"Ok, I'm gunna get going, bye." I got in my car and did a u-turn and...

"Wait. Do know this signature from somewhere?" He asked. Oh only the most popular manga comic series around today.

"Unless you've met me before, no." Unless you read manga of course.

"I know where I've seen this before! On the back of The True Five!" At this all of them openly gasped and stared.

How is it that in the space of ten minutes, these people had managed to uncover my two biggest secrets, when the people I had lived with for nearly eighteen years were completely clueless? My life sucks so badly.

"Bye." I jumped into my car and sped off. I didn't go back onto that fabulous speed road, I headed straight to Forks, going about 90mph.

I saw a green sign with the words, "Welcome to Forks" Written on in white paint and I slowed down. I found the Police station easy.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Is Charlie here?" I asked the receptionist politely. She smiled brightly up at me.

"Oh yes, ever since he got that phone call he has been as happy as a man who's just won the jackpot. I'm afraid he isn't here at the moment; he went out to buy some temporary furniture for you. He told me to give you these." She handed me a piece of paper with directions and a key.

"Thank you so much." I smiled once more before leaving and then walked out the sliding doors and got in my car.

The directions were easy to follow and soon I was stood in front of a beautiful house. My new house. Home.

I parked up and shakily knocked on the door. No one answered so I slid the key into the lock and opened the door. I walked in and wandered around until I heard a car pull up outside. I quickly walked to the door.

"Bella?" A man with teary eyes and a moustache stud in front of me.

"Charlie?" I asked, I already had tear streaming down my face. I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much Bells. I'm so glad you're here." I let go of him and nodded.

"Me too. Now enough of the tear fest. I want to know every little thing about you, Forks, your friends. Everything!" He smiled at me and we spent the rest of the day simply catching up with each other.

He showed me my room and said that I could decorate it however I wanted. He also said he would give me the money to furnish it. I took a deep breath. It was time to tell Charlie that I was not only one of the most successful, but also the youngest Manga artist the world had seen in the past fifty years.

"Dad, I need to tell you something really important. Have you ever heard of Manga?" He nodded his head. "Ok, have you ever heard of a comic called The True Five?" I asked, he shook his head. "Well, I'm the artist that creates the comic every fortnight." He stared at me.

"I don't know what to say Bella, wow. My daughter an artist. Not just an artist but one with her own published comic!" He hugged me again.

"Yeah, I just thought that you should know. And thank you so much for letting me stay with you."

"It's no problem, honestly. Now I've enrolled you in the local high school. You start tomorrow, if that's ok?" He asked.

"That's perfect; I should really get sorted for tomorrow then. Night dad."

"Night Bells." He closed the door behind him and walked down stairs, I heard the telly being turned on and walked into the bathroom to shower.

I finished everything that needed to be done and got into my warm bed. The last thing I thought before I drifted into dreamland was that I was finally safe, I was finally home.

* * *

**A/N The second chap! Wooooooo. Ok, you know what to do, review, review, review!!!**

**Oh and please don't be lulled into a false sense of security, there will be cliff hangers. **

**Luv you always,**

**Sammy**

**XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at seven the next morning and quickly got ready for my first day at Forks high. I was nervous but not on the level of emotional wreck, well not anyway. There was still another hour and a half until I had to be at school.

I was ready to leave the house in fifteen minutes and decided to set up my laptop and drawing tablet. I checked my E-mails and found five from Jacob, he was stressing that James and Phil had been asking if he knew where I was. He thought I was dead or something.

Jacob was my over worrying gay agent. Every fortnight I sent him the file containing the finished comic and he would then send it of to be printed. He was also my best friend and medic when the beatings were particularly bad. He was always telling me to get away or tell someone about the abuse, but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough.

I wrote him a quick E-mail and then paced until it was time for me to head off to school.

I was there in no time. I parked up and then got out a quarter.

"Ok." I mumbled to myself. "Heads, I go for the quiet and shy look. Tails I go for the confident, no one messes with me loner look." I spun the coin. Tails. I took a deep breath, I seemed to be doing that a hell of a lot.

I opened the car door and swung my bag on my back. I stuck one ear phone in my ear and strode across the lot.

I stopped dead in my tracks. A silver Volvo and red Jeep were parked near my car. I was so sure they were collage students. They didn't look like high school students.

I ignored the stares and whispers and walked to what I thought must be the office. I was so nearly there. I had nearly pulled of the confident, graceful, take no crap image. Then I slipped, landing on my butt. I gasped as my waist was pushed against the floor as I tried to get up. It hurt so bad.

Everyone was looking at me and snickering. What would a confident and sophisticated person do in this situation? I asked myself. I did the only thing I could think of, I laughed it off.

"Hey floor. Nice to see you again." Everyone around me laughed. I was happy with how it had all worked out and pushed myself of the floor. Careful to not bang any bruises or cuts.

I pushed open the double doors to the reception and walked to the front desk.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here." The woman looked up from her papers and handed me some.

"Welcome to Forks Bella, you need to get that signed by your teachers. There's a map of the school and your timetable. Come and hand the slip in at the end of the day." I nodded my understanding and headed to my first class of the day, English.

I found the classroom pretty easily. I opened the door and who should be sitting next to the only free seat in class? Yep, Rose. She was staring at me. I ignored her and walked up to the teacher.

He didn't talk to me he simply pointed to the seat next to Rose. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Bella, hey" She whispered to me.

"Hey, I didn't think you came here." I told her as politely as I could.

"Yeah, we moved here about two years ago." I nodded.

"So, how are you feeling today?" She asked a few minutes later.

"Fine, you?" It all came out in a rush, I always get panicked if someone asks how I'm doing.

"I'm fine. Are you going to tell me who you were on the phone to yesterday?" I stiffened.

"Look, here's the deal, ask no questions and I'll tell you no lies."

"I don't like that deal, how about you tell me and I help you?"

"I don't want or need your help." My voice was getting steadily louder.

"We'll carry on this conversation later, with the rest of my family."

"Whatever." I flipped my sketch book open and started to doodle. By the end of the lesson I had a girl in a long flowing dress standing under a dead tree. Tears were slowly trailing down her face. I looked over at Rose, she was staring open mouthed at my picture.

I slammed my book shut and all but ran out of the room. I checked my schedule and saw that I had music next.

I walked into the music room and was shocked to see Edward sitting at the piano in the back of the room. I ignored him when he noticed me enter the room. I walked up to the teacher and handed in my slip.

"Ok, do you play any instruments, sing?" He asked, he was obviously bored.

"I play guitar and sing." I said, he snorted.

"I doubt that. Most teenagers think they can play guitar and sing, but they can't." He was starting to piss me off.

"Well, I guess we'll see."

"You seem very sure of yourself, why not play a song for the rest of the class." He smirked. I took out my IPod and plugged it into the speakers.

"For drums and base." I explained to the rest of the class. I got to the song I wanted. Face down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

I was good at this song, probably because I can relate. I played the opening on the guitar. Then I sang.

"Hey girl you know you drive me crazy......." I carried on with the song, not looking at anyone. Concentrating solely on the music.

When I was done I looked up to see everyone was staring at me with their jaws loose.

"Well, that was... adequate." The music teacher was stuttering his words, not wanting to admit that he'd been wrong.

"Thanks." I said dryly. I really was sick of people pushing me around, the confident no one messes with me and lives act was no longer an act.

"Ok class, you can each work on your own individual skills today." I walked to the back of the classroom and dumped all my things on the floor. And pulled out my song book.

I turned to a fresh page and began to write down the lyrics to a new song. I picked up my guitar and tried out different combinations of notes with the lyrics.

I couldn't help noticing everyone glancing my way every chance they got. It made me feel extremely self conscious. I buried my face in my book and tried to keep writing and ignore the stares.

"Hello." That velvet voice, surly he wasn't talking to me?

"Hey." I said quietly. Still not sure if he was speaking to me.

"So I thought that art was more your thing." Ok, he was definitely talking to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said stiffly. Maybe if I denied it enough, he would just think he made a mistake.

"Oh, I think you do. If you don't want anyone to know that's fine, I won't tell." Now, I could either thank him and he would know for sure that I was the creator of The True Five. Or, I could carry on denying it and end up with him telling the whole school.

"I would appreciate that, thank you." I said politely. He smiled this amazing crooked smile, I felt my heart rate triple. He chuckled and walked away.

The morning passed uneventfully. When the bell rang for lunch I walked into the canteen and just got an apple and a bottle of water. I hadn't eaten properly in weeks, Phil got his kicks out of watching me and my mom suffer. From my personal experience, it was best not to eat too much. The pain was so bad.

I got my apple and water and scanned the canteen for an empty table. I didn't feel like answering the inevitable questions of why I was eating so little. I found one at the back and sat down.

I sat there for about five minutes, quietly minding my own business. When the Cullens, as I found they were called, walked over.

"Hey." Rose greeted me.

"Oh, hey." Then a thought struck me. "This is your regular table isn't it?" I asked. Rose nodded. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I'll move." I started to gather my things together.

"No, it's ok. You can sit with us." Said Alice kindly. I really felt like sitting on my own and contemplating how crap my life had been going up until this point.

"Erm, I'm ok. Thanks for the offer though, that was real kind." I smiled as I got the rest of my things and scanned the rest of the cafeteria, with no luck. I sighed and headed to the doors leading outside.

I found a bench to sit, there was only a slight breeze and the frost bite temperature felt good after so many years of horrid sticky heat. I finished my sorry excuse for a lunch and spent the rest of my lunch sketching ideas for the next issue of The True Five. And of course listening to my IPod which hadn't left my ears since I drove onto the school grounds.

My next class was Biology, I found the room pretty easy and walked up to the teacher.

"Ah yes, Miss Swan. Ok, well you'll have to sit next to Mr Cullen." He pointed to where the bronze haired God was sat, alone. As I walked down the aisle to my seat, a girl stuck her leg out in front of me and I stumbled slightly.

"What the hell?" I asked as she giggled with the girl sat next to her. I wasn't in the mood to take any crap from anyone. It seems that I had been in worse shape than I thought on the starvation front and that apple was making my stomach knot in about ten different ways. I was in immense pain.

"Oh I'm sorry! It was a total accident, I swear." I decided to let it drop and just muttered bitch under my breath as I continued to my seat.

I sat down and focused on keeping my breathing calm and even. The pain in my stomach was getting steadily worse.

By the end of the lesson I thought I was dying. And I had gym next. As I got out of my chair I couldn't help a pained moan pass my lips. Edward seemed to tense beside me.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asked as we walked out of the room.

"Fine." I replied. I winced but tried to play it off. It didn't work. Of course the fact that my voice broke didn't help matters either.

"No you're not Bella. Tell me what's wrong." He was whispering now as we walked down the hall.

"It's nothing. It happens all the time." I thought of the perfect excuse, believable and guaranteed to make a boy run a mile. "Period pain, if you must know." I didn't know how long I was going to be able to stand for, let alone make excuses. I clutched my stomach.

"The place that you're holding your stomach, the place I'm assuming you're feeling the pain, is too high for it to be period pain." He said, _do I detect a hint of anger?_ I asked myself.

"Yeah well aren't you just the smarty pants then?" I spat. "Ok, you want the truth? I'm an anorexic ok? You happy now?" I glared at him before making a dash for the girls room. I collapsed next to the sinks and didn't even try to stop the tears from sliding down my cheeks.

"Oh my God!" Cried a worried looking Rose, closely followed by a scared looking Alice. "Are you ok?"

"Yes!" I practically yelled at them. I pulled myself of the floor and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked a wreck. "Shit." I murmured. All my makeup had run and you could see the bruises that were littering my face.

I fumbled in my bag, pulling out my white foundation. My hands were shaking so much I dropped the pot.

"You know, you're gunna be late if you don't go." I whispered after I had started to re apply my mask of foundation. They looked at each other and left.

I finished and made an excuse to my gym teacher about getting lost. The pain in my stomach was still ripping me apart but I just focused on not falling flat on my face. Oh and I had to try to ignore the Cullens stares.

After class I literally sprinted to my baby and sped out of the lot. I decided to Port Angeles to grab some clothes.

The drive didn't take long with me driving at 150 and I was finished with my shopping by six thirty. I was home by seven and in bed by nine.

The next few weeks went by the same, avoiding the Cullens and getting dirty looks from all the girls when Edward tried to talk to me. Then it all went wrong, Mike became my new James.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to for a moment please?" Asked Mike one day. He cornered me next to the girls room.

"Hey Mike. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He grinned at me and shoved me through the door into the girls room. He pushed me against the row of sinks and hissed in my ear.

"Well Bella, I tried to be polite, but would you give me a chance? No. So I'm going to take what I deserve." And with that the crap that I thought I'd escaped started to happen once again.

**A/N Ok, chapter three, what do you guys think? Please tell me! Oh, and by the way there will be NO lemons. Just to let you know. There will be mentions of sex but that's it! I'll always protect your innocence so don't worry! **

**Luv you always,**

**Sammy,**

**XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own a laptop, I own an imagination, heck I even own a hippy van money box BUT I don't own Twilight. Or a real hippy van for that matter and both of these facts sadden me greatly. **

The next week was the worst. Every break and lunch Mike would drag me to some out of the way place and rape me. I felt so weak, I tried to fight but he was just too strong. He said he would hurt Charlie if I went to him and I didn't want to drag Charlie into all this.

Of course the week after my life had to just get that much worse. I parked in my usual spot and got out of my car to have two strong arms wrap around my waist. At first I thought it was Mike, but then he never acted as if he knew me in front of other people.

"Hey Bella. Did you miss me?" Crap, I knew that voice. It was James. I started to tremble.

"Ja-James what are you doing here?" My voice was barely a whisper and my heart was beating so freaking fast.

"Oh, just helping out a certain friend."

"Phil." I stated, of course that's why he was there. They had met one day by accident and immediately got along. Lucky me.

"So, I'll see you after school ends. Ok." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. I started to get scared.

He walked away and left me standing alone in the middle of the lot, wondering what I had done to deserve this. Also that whoever decided my fate must be a very sick minded someone, and getting a good laugh out of my discomfort.

The whole day went by so quickly. James was waiting for me as I walked out of the school. Oh God, I kept thinking. I had a strong suspicion that I was going to die that night. The thought didn't bother me. Not only did I have a step father that beat and raped me, but I had had TWO abusive 'boyfriends'. My life wasn't looking all that good.

"You're coming with me." He roughly pushed me into his car and got in the driver's side. "Phil asked me to come here, just to remind you that you still belong to us. We know where you are and if you tell anyone anything, we will come for you." He pulled onto a track leading into the woods.

"Ok, I know and I won't tell anyone, ever. I swear." I knew that it didn't matter what I said but I had to try.

"Yes, well we just want to remind you what will happen if you do tell anyone." Oh crap. That didn't sound good.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. I felt tears gather behind my eyes. I wouldn't let them fall, I decided that he might kill me tonight but I wouldn't cry in front of him ever again.

We stopped and I could hear the roar of the ocean off in the distance somewhere. He ran round to my door and dragged me out.

He threw me to the ground and kicked me and then pulled me back up and pinned me against trees so that he could punch me. This went on for hours, I fought back the blackness that threatened to engulf me. Every now and then he would stop to tell me how worthless I was and how much worse the pain would be if I ever told anyone about what happened for most of my childhood.

Three hours later he was finally done and he left me out there to make my own way home. But I wasn't going home, I was going to the sea, and the cliffs.

I crawled the whole way there. Then I remembered Charlie would send out a search party if I didn't call soon and I wanted a few hours to go through my life before I jumped. I whipped out my cell and dialled my dad's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad I'm just calling to ask if it's ok if I stay with some friends tonight. Alice and Rose Cullen?"

"Yeah sure sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. I love you to dad." I nearly choked up but managed to hang up before I started to sob.

I spent the next hour reliving the worst parts of my life but the best as well. My time with Charlie, when mom was alive. I walked to the edge of the cliff and took one last deep breath.

"Oh God. If you're listening, I know suicide is wrong but, but I just can't take it anymore. I'm worthless and everyone will be so much happier with me gone. So, I guess you could say me dying is for the greater good huh? Ok, well I hope I'll be seeing you in person soon. If you don't let me in, tell my mom I love her and I don't blame her for a thing." I closed my eyes and clenched my fists tightly.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's silky voice call my name. This was unbelievable.

"For fucks sake! Leave me alone. Can I not jump off a cliff in peace?" Tears streamed down my face. They were here to save me. "I don't need anyone to save me, ok?"

"You don't want to be saved?" He looked at me like I was mad.

"No! You're three years too late. And no that's not your fault, it's mine. I was just too selfish to do this a long time ago like I should have. My mom would still be alive and you would never have met me. See, a win win situation, everyone's happy." Then strong arms were wrapped around my waist and I was being pulled away from the edge. I tried to fight him. It didn't work.

Of course then a fresh wave of pain started from having Edward drag me away from my escape. I gasped and Jasper screamed.

"She is in so much pain." Jasper whimpered. How the hell did he know that? I had perfected masking my pain when I was like six!

"I'm fine. Please, it's what I want! I can't remember anymore. I can't take it. I don't want to live." I was begging, pleading with him to let me die.

The pain was steadily growing and the darkness that was threatening to take me over before was getting stronger. My eyelids felt like they had a ton of bricks balancing on top of them. Then I was alone, in a world of darkness. Unconscious.

Edward's P.O.V

She couldn't fight off unconsciousness any longer and she went limp in my arms.

"We have to get her home." Yelled Rose. I cradled Bella to my chest and ran.

We made it home in less than two minutes, I carried Bella straight to my room and laid her gently on my bed. All of her makeup had run in the rain and from her tears. She was covered in bruises. Some were old and beginning to fade but some were fresh, still and angry red and purple. To say I was mad was like saying a shark might give you a little nibble if it smells your blood.

Carlisle set up all his medical supplies and the others stood in the doorway worriedly. Me, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett had seen her at school. Her slight actions that a human wouldn't catch we all saw. The way that she would flinch at loud noises or if someone raised their hand near her.

Bella started to stir and moan in her sleep. Then she was wide awake. Sat bolt upright.

"Bella? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Peachey." She shut her eyes tight and tried to cross her arms over her chest. Apparently it hurt too much though because she gave up on that. "You should have left me there you know. It would all be over now."

"Don't talk like that." I desperately wanted to see inside her head. But I couldn't.

"Why? I just wanted to slip away quietly, but no. The Cullens show up." She took a deep breath. "You don't know what I've been through. You don't want to know either. All you need to know is that if you were me you would have wanted to jump of that cliff too." She opened her eyes and looked straight into mine. I saw all of her hurt and pain. It nearly killed me.

Bella grasped her side but tried to play it off. She didn't know she was in a house full of vampires with heightened senses. Including sharp eyesight.

"We all saw that Bella, where does it hurt?" Asked Carlisle.

"Oh, around here-ish." She gestured to her whole body. "Look, don't worry, I've had worse and I'll be fine after a few hours." She murmured so low that no human would have heard her next comment. "Hey, maybe by next week I'll actually be able to stand!"

"Bella?" Whispered Rose. "How did you get all those bruises?"

"I fell." Said Bella, no emotion graced her voice with its presence.

"Don't lie to us Bella!" Rose's eyes held tears that would never fall. She looked so fragile.

"Ok! You want the truth? That's what you've been after for the past however many weeks? Since I was fourteen my step dad beat and raped me! Then when I turned fifteen this jerk decided that I belonged to him and then he beat and raped me as well as Phil! Phil killed my mother so I run away and everything goes great until Mike decides that he wants to have a go at me to. Then James, my abusive ex comes to remind me what will happen if I ever tell anyone what happened. I'm a worthless whore who doesn't deserve to take up space on the earth." The rage that filled me was not normal. I wanted to not just kill those bastards, but make it slow and painful. How could anyone hurt Bella?

"Please, just leave. Wait, this is your house, I'll leave." She made to get up but Carlisle held her firmly down.

"Bella, you're not going anywhere. I'm Carlisle, I'm a doctor and I'm going to take a look at these injury's. Is that ok?" She nodded.

"I don't see why you want to help though." She mumbled. We all decided to ignore the comment. "If you want to see the injuries I should probably shower and get all this makeup of."

"Come on, I'll take you to the bathroom. You can borrow some of my clothes." Alice stood up and gently lifted Bella into her arms.

"Wow, you're pretty strong." I couldn't believe that we had forgotten Alice's size.

"Yeah not really, I just like to think I am. Edward, a bit of help please." I got up and lifted Bella out of Alice's arms.

"You do know that I can walk right?" She asked.

"Yes but it probably isn't the best idea until we find out the full extent of your injuries."

"Geez, I've had to crawl three miles to A&E before now, I'm sure I can manage the couple of feet to the bathroom."

"Are you always this difficult?" I asked.

"Yep." She popped the p at the end. "Now Shh I'm concentrating!"

"On what?"

"Well seen as you're not letting me near any cliffs I better start building my mental walls again." I looked at her questioningly. "Ok, when it all started I had to blank out the beatings to stop myself from going insane. When James was beating the crap out of me just now all them walls came crashing down and it was like I was reliving all of it all over again at the same time. That's why I was so suicidal. I've started to heal myself. Look, I am grateful that you didn't let me jump. But it still hurts. Thank you for your hospitality too. I'll be out of your hair soon."

"Like I said before you're not going anywhere. I, we will keep you safe." Her eyes got all misty.

"Thank you." Her voice cracked and she sobbed silently, rolling herself into a ball. I repositioned her so that she moulded into my chest perfectly. She clung to my shirt and cried. She looked so broken it nearly killed me.

**A/N Ok, the fourth chapter and I'm afraid you won't hear from me for a week or so because I'm off on my holidays!!! Yay me! Ok, on your marks, get set, REVEIW!!!!**

**Luv you always,**

**Sammy,**

**XxX **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Woo I'm back! I need your help though! When do you think I should make the Cullens tell Bella about the whole vampire thing?? It won't be in this chapter (Obviously). Oh yeah and unless I say otherwise the story is always in Bella's P.O.V. Just to let you know!**

***Sammy sneaks into Steph Meyer's house***

**Me: Dun duh duh, dudelundundun! *hums sneaky theme tune***

**Steph: Samantha? Is that you trying to steal Twilight again?**

**Me: Erm, no, I'm a lamp shade, can't you tell???**

**Steph: Go away Samantha.**

**Me: One day I will own Twilight, I will I will I will!!**

I managed to stop crying and finally made it to the shower. I kept my underwear on and turned the heat up so it was practically scorching my skin. My cuts stung like hell and the pain made me gasp.

That's when I felt it, the movement in my rib cage. Crap, I knew that feeling, the feeling that someone had a butter knife inside me and was slowly cutting through my chest from the inside out.

"Oh no, please no." I muttered.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Called a worried Edward.

"Nothing, just one of my ribs. It's twisted and now wants to get out of my body by cutting its way through my chest."

"What!?" Yelled Carlisle.

"Don't worry! It's happened before. I'll be fine." The pain was getting worse and I was starting to panic like I always did when this happened. "Twist and push, twist and push." I kept repeating that over and over. That's what I had to do, twist the bone so that it was the right way round again then push it back in.

"BELLA SWAN! DO NOT TRY AND PUT THAT BONE BACK IN YOURSELF!" Wow, Carlisle sounded pissed.

"I'VE DONE IT BEFORE I'LL BE FINE!!" I yelled back.

"Bella, get some clothes on and open this door, if not I will just break it down!" Edward was straining to keep his voice level and calm.

"I shower in my underwear and fine, but it won't be pretty. You have been warned." The whole exchange took about three seconds, the door was kicked open. I hadn't even realised that I'd sunk down to the bath tub with pain.

Carlisle and Edward both gasped at my scars. I couldn't look at them any longer and instead focused my attention on the lump forming rapidly just below the bottom of my bra. Then with one more ferocious blast of pain, my rib came through my skin.

I screamed and placed my hands firmly around the rib and the gash it had created. The last thing I needed now was to bleed to death. I gripped the bone and twisted and then pushed. That of course made me scream again.

Carlisle and Edward rushed to my side. Carlisle moved my hands and replaced them with his own, applying pressure. Edward picked me up and started to carry me out of the bathroom and towards a different room, the room I had been in before.

My fists were clenched so tight that my nails were digging into my palms. Edward laid me down on the bed and took my hand.

"Alice!" He shouted. She came running into the room a few seconds later.

"What do you need?"

"Can you grab some bandages for Carlisle and then hold Bella's hand while I help patch her up?" The thought of Edward's hand not being in mine was awful. Alice nodded and I closed my eyes as they began to bandage me up.

Soon I slipped back into the darkness.

**A/N Ok I know this was a majorly short chapter but I need to know when Bella finds out about the vampire thing!! Please let me know soon because I really want to keep writing like NOW!!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Woo! I'm on a role and thanks to the quick response of whoever gave me the idea to, well you will find out in a minute, I can get straight on with this chapter! Yay!**

**I own a twilight poster but, alas, not the real thing. Don't you all just feel so sorry for me!?!?!**

I woke up to the sound of voices.

"She has a right to know!" Came the angry voice of Rosalie.

"It will only scare her." I decided to intervene.

"I don't scare easily, just for the record." I went to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Edward.

"Home? My dad will have a fit if I'm not home soon." I decided not to mention that he wasn't expecting me home till tomorrow.

"Bella, why do you think we were all in the woods? Your dad rang to make sure you were ok, he said that you had said you were spending the night here."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. Then I got an idea. "Yeah but my deadline is tomorrow and Jacob will freak if it's late."

"Who's Jacob?" Was it just me or did Edward sound a little too overprotective?

"My publisher. I create The Chosen Five every two weeks, remember?" They all looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh come on I thought that we had cleared all this up."

"Yeah well, I can go and get your stuff. Just tell me what you need." Said Alice, she thought she had me! Ha!

"Ok, I need my apple Mac laptop, graphics tablet, all the fancy felt tips in the third draw down, the story bored taped to the board in my easel, I need my A3 sketch book and my A4. Oh and I need my scanner." I smiled as innocently as possible.

"I'll be back in five!" The Cullens all smirked at me as my smile turned into a scowl.

"Oh and can you get me my IPod please?" I asked as an afterthought.

"Sure." Then I noticed I wasn't in pain.

"Hey, did you guys give me pain killers?" I asked. They nodded, silent. "Ok, what's wrong." Then I looked down at myself. Of course, with all the makeup gone and extra time for the bruises to come up, I looked a mess.

"Hey, it looks worse than it really is!" I tried to tell them but they weren't having any of it.

"Bella! Stop trying to play this all of! You could have died from all these injuries!" Edward yelled, the loudness made me flinch back, I tried to play it off but they all obviously saw it. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shout." His eyes were pleading with me to understand.

"It's ok, just second nature." I tried to smile. "Really it's fine." He looked so angry at himself. Silence took over the room, I felt like I was suffocating in it.

I used the time to make my own analysis of my injuries. I tallied up the injuries and silently murmured them to myself so I wouldn't forget.

"Ribs, 369, legs, 4, arms, 208, fingers,..." I had to stop then and feel my fingers to see if I needed to add anything onto that tally. I did. "483, skull, 3, toes, 103, cuts and grazes, way past the million mark." I sighed, it was amazing I was still alive after all of this. I looked up at the Cullens. "Oh come on! There is no way you heard all that! I'm sorry but no!" I swung my legs out of bed and ignored the pain that was wracking my body. I realised I was still in my underwear but I honestly didn't care, I hated the looks of pity they were giving me.

I saw some of my clothes on the black leather couch and quickly pulled them on and headed to the door, Emmett goy in my way. I turned and went to the window.

"Dam! Why are we so freaking high!?" I shouted. Not to anyone in particular, I felt an emotional breakdown coming on and I didn't want to be here when it happened. That and the fact that I was dam sure these people weren't human had something to do with it too.

"Bella, please don't go, I need to check you injuries and make sure they're ok." Pleaded Carlisle.

"Fine." I huffed and sat down on the bed carefully, crossing my arms across my chest.

Carlisle checked me over making a lot of "Hmm." And, "Choo." Sounds. As well as sucking his teeth, sighing and shaking his head.

"Well, the good news is you're alive, I don't know how but you are. The bad news is that your bones are more breakage than healthy bone. How did your doctor not see this?"

"Ah." I looked down and started to bite my bottom lip.

"Bella, please tell me the last time you went to the doctor." His voice was that strained calm that always scares the living daylights out of me.

"Two years ago." I mumbled, I knew they could hear me, I hadn't forgotten that I was in the company of inhuman beings.

They all either gasped, sighed, stared open mouthed or simply shut their eyes and shook their heads.

"Yeah well if you had a evil step farther that would KILL you if he ever found out you went to get medical attention, I think you would be a bit wary too." I stopped for dramatic effect. "Now would you all stop looking at me as if all you want to do is give me a hug, tuck me in bed and tell me everything is going to be just dandy because I'm a big girl now and I can look after myself. I don't need people to tell me what's best for me I know that already." I stood and headed to the door. Emmett silently moved out of the way. I turned back around. "Thank you for saving me and everything." They all nodded soundlessly.

I walked out of the house and down the track to the road. I went in the trees at the edge of the road and made it home in about an hour. Charlie was asleep and I was able to slip quietly into bed and sleep until morning.

I spent two weeks of school, telling Charlie I was sick and using my makeup skills to make the lie believable. I met my deadline for Jacob and decided not to mention that James had found me. My cuts and bruises began to heal and fade and I knew it was time to face the Cullens and school.

Although before I did I decided to do a little research. I didn't really have a starting point to my search to find out what the Cullens really were. I started by thinking back to the meeting. I thought about all the inhuman things about them. They were so fast, Edward took less than a second to get me away from the edge of the cliff. They were so strong, Alice was just over half my size yet she lifted me right of the ground with no effort at all. They were so cold, like ice. And then there was their eyes, all the same, all of them. They were not contacts, I knew that for certain.

I first typed in mythical creatures. I found an amazing site that listed all these different names, some I knew and some I didn't. I was about to give up when I saw the search bar. I typed in the characteristics of the Cullens and only hesitated for a moment before hitting go.

A shorter list than the other came up on the screen. I scrolled down until I saw a familiar word. And everything made perfect sense, I mentally kicked myself for not realising before. The word stared at me mockingly, Vampire.

**A/N So, Bella knows but will she confront the Cullens?? Will she go mad and start laughing hysterically?? Or will Bella snap and scream about how ironic her life is?? How the hell knows!!!**

**Luv always,**

**Sammy.**

**XxX **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't own Twilight ok!? Does my pain make you feel better because I die just a little every time I have to say that!! On with the story!!**

Edward's P.O.V

She hadn't been to school for two weeks, every single day I prayed she would be there. Every day I prayed that she was safe. I was nervous all the time, just expecting the call that Bella was hurt. It never came and the first time I saw Bella after two weeks of worrying, I felt like shouting how happy I was from the rooftops.

She opened the door and swung her legs out before reaching over for her bag and jacket. She got out and began to walk towards the school building. Then Mike came and I felt a growl begin in my throat. I somehow managed to keep it inside me and just watched the scene closely to see if Bella needed any help. After a few moments he left and Bella just shook her head and sighed.

I saw Bella in a few of my lessons and at lunch. She seemed to be avoiding us, although if she caught us looking she would smile. It was genuine too, I could see it in her eyes. This confused me greatly. I asked Alice about it but she said she wasn't seeing Bella's future at all, someone was trying to make a decision and they kept changing their mind every minute or so. I also asked Jasper about what Bella was feeling, he said she was being very confusing. One minute she would be happy the next sad then the next she was bordering on hysteria. Apparently frustration was her main emotion though. I wondered what was causing my Bella so much pain. Then I thought, wait a second, _my _Bella? Since when has she been my Bella? I tried to push the thought to the back of my mind. It didn't work.

On the third day I decided that I needed to talk to Bella. I sat down next to her in biology, ignoring Lauren who was waving madly and leaning forwards so that I could see way to much of her cleavage. Not pretty.

Bella seemed shocked that I had chosen to sit by her but she covered it up well.

"Hey Edward, you bored of little Miss Slut over there?" She asked grinning, I winced slightly as I remembered the lesson before when Lauren had taken to whispering..... un lady-like comments in my ear the whole lesson.

"Please, I really don't like being sick. Just the thought of her makes me feel ill!" She laughed quietly.

"Surprisingly she has the same effect on me. Oh, do you want to hear something funny? Last lesson, Lauren came up to me and said, these words exactly, "Bella, like get, like out of my way! Oh and don't waste your time on Edward, he is, like so totally mine and, like way out of your, like league so.... yeah." No lie! I nearly wet myself laughing. And all of her cronies thought that she was being super bad ass and went "Ohhhhhh" at the end!" Her body was shaking with silent laughter and her eyes were watering.

"How can a person say the word like so many times in one conversation?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think we should ask Lauren!" She had the same gleam in her eyes as when Emmett pranked Rose by putting green dye in her shampoo. I think I liked that gleam and I felt myself getting giddy with the thought of Bella getting her revenge.

"Good idea!"

"Hey, Lauren!" Called Bella, I glanced at the clock, the teacher would be here in less than five minutes. "I was wondering how you manage to get the word like into every single sentence you speak? There must be an art to it surely?" Lauren went bright red, not the cute blush Bella got, but tomato red.

"Hey are you, like, taking the piss? Because if you, like, are then you, like, shouldn't....... yeah." Lauren had stood up and had stuck out her chest and had started to swing her hips madly. Bella got up and did the same but in an over the top sort of way.

"Or, like, what?" Asked Bella in a surprisingly good imitation of Lauren. Lauren made a humph sound before sitting back down.

Bella had a huge grin on her face when she sat down. It made me smile to see her so happy.

The rest of Biology went by relatively quick and Bella did another of her disappearing acts. I walked up to Alice and the others. Alice pulled me into the car and we all sped off.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Bella, she knows." Said Alice. I didn't want to believe it. Bella probably thinks we're monsters!

"Dam." We drove in silence until I spotted Bella's car. We stopped and followed her scent into the woods. She was sat on a fallen tree, books spread out around her and IPod blasting out some three days grace.

"At night I hear it creeping,  
At night I feel it move!  
I'll never sleep here anymore!" She sighed, "Awesome song! No! Biology, concentrate!" She picked up one of the books and forced herself to look at the page. It didn't last two minutes though and she threw the book across the clearing and stuck her tongue out at it.

"Bella? Did you just stick your tongue out at a book?" Asked Emmett. Bella sprang from her log to face us, sheer terror in her eyes. I flinched, she did think we were monsters.

"Jeez!" The look in her eyes was replaced by anger and annoyance. "Give a girl a heart attack much?" She let out a lungful of air and slowly sat back down, her heart was going so fast.

"Are you ok?"Asked Emmett.

"Yeah, just give me a sec to perform CPR on myself. So, what brings you to my spot." She asked, her heart rate was beginning to calm down and she had stopped with the deep breathing.

"We know." Said Alice simply.

"Well, duh I told you." She said.

"Not that! We know you know." Bella just looked confused so I decided to step in and save Alice the trouble.

"We know that you know we're vampires." Recognition dawned on her face.

"Oh, well you don't need to worry about me telling anyone." She didn't look scared stupid but then again you could argue that the way she was taking all of this made her a little insane.

"You're not scared." Stated Jasper.

"Well, no, should I be?" She asked.

"Well, we are vampires. The natural reaction would be to scream and run for the hills so to speak."

"But you're not going to hurt me." It wasn't a question.

"Well no, have you no self preservation?" I asked, I'll admit I was a little bit happy that Bella wasn't afraid of us but I was also slightly angry that she didn't seem to value her life enough to be scared.

"Yes, it's just not that prominent." She grinned at me and jogged over to her Bio book and thrust it in my face. "You were in Biology! What the hell does that mean, I'm thinking that a French Alien from Mars wrote it because it makes no sense." I'm not even kidding, she was stood in the middle of the forest, miles from anywhere, not a single person about, with a bunch of vampires and she was asking one of the said vampires if I could explain Biology to her.

"Bella, we're vampires." I just wanted to make sure she knew.

"Yeah, Edward, we've covered the whole vampire thing. We just moved onto Edward being really kind and helping Bella with her really hard homework." She gestured to the book and smiled angelically.

**A/N Hey everyone I hoped you like the chapter!!! I think that Bella did well against bitchy Lauren, don't you? Well let me know!! Reviews make me smile!:)**

**Luv always,**

**Sammy**

**XxX **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you all for the totally awesome reviews I really appreciate them!! **

What did the Cullens not get about me not caring about them being vampires? Oh, and that that homework was REALLY hard and I needed help.

Suddenly Edward was angry, and I mean like kill anyone that even said hi to him angry.

"Bella!" I was ready for the loud noise and managed not to flinch. "The rest of you, go!" He yelled at his family, they started to protest but he just growled and they all left.

"What?" I asked, I knew what was coming, I just hopped I was wrong and he wouldn't say what I was thinking he would. 

"I'm a monster, Bella. I'm no good for you." And there we have it ladies and gentlemen, the one phrase that was sure to make me shout, scream and scare everyone in the vicinity.

"Edward." I was fighting to keep my voice calm and controlled. "Take that back."

"It's true."

"You asked for this you know, you can still back out. All you have to do is agree you aren't a monster." I had closed my eyes to stop the tears.

"Never."

"Fine. I was fifteen and Phil was drunk, that was nothing knew and so I didn't really think to get out. I was in my room, drawing, when he charged in screaming that I had taken money from his wallet. It wasn't true but he wouldn't listen to me, my mother was out at work and so there was no one there to help me. He dragged me by my hair out to the car and threw me in the boot. It was so small, so tight, so dark. The place was airtight and I was sure I was slowly suffocating. The heat was unbearable and the ride was bumpy and every turn or pothole broke another bone." I looked up to see his reaction. Anger. Good! "By the time we stopped I was a bloody wreck." I yanked my top over my head and threw it to the floor. "You see that scar there?" I pointed to the scar that ran from my right hip to my left shoulder. "You see, Phil had been kind enough to take out the carpet bottom of the trunk. All the jagged metal was pushed into my flesh and boy did it hurt!" I started to move towards him, he started to back up. "We stopped and I heard him take something of the roof of the car. Then he decided to talk to me. He said, and these are his exact words, I never forgot. "Well Bella, I guess this is it, the end of the road. I'm leaving now Bella and we're miles away from anywhere so no one will find you. Did you know it takes a person four days to die of dehydration? Well, you're going to find out what that is like first hand. Of course you might die of lack of air before then but suffocation is good too, I'm not picky. Goodbye Bella, I just want you to know that I had fun while you lasted." I felt sick and I believed all the horrible things he had ever told me, that I was worthless, a hoar, not good enough to be alive. I heard him laugh then I heard the roar of a motorbike and I was alone. I fumbled around in the dark. And no I wasn't trying to find a way out I was trying to find something sharp so that I could slit my own throat and end it all." He was now backed against a tree and I was inches away from his perfect face. "Have you ever made someone feel like that? Have you ever left someone to die in the trunk of a car?" He shook his. "I thought not. Now, don't try to tell me you're a monster until you have done that." I turned around and pulled on my top. I noticed that I had tears streaming down my face and I quickly whipped them away.

I ripped my IPod from its stand and plugged in the ear phones. Then I ran, well I started to at least. Before I was trapped in Edward's arms. My body shook with sobs and I swore to myself that this was going to e the last time I was going to have a mental breakdown over all of this crap.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't right of me to dump one of my most painful memories on you like that." I whispered. He pushed me away slightly and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Bella, I will _never _let anyone hurt you ever again. I swear." His voice dripped with sincerity.

"Promise me that you'll never call yourself a monster. I know monsters and you are definitely not one."

"I promise, only for you though Bella." He gave me a crooked grin and pulled me into his chest again. I felt so safe there. With a start I realised something, I was falling for Edward Cullen.

**Edward's P.O.V**

Bella's story made me sick and angry. I didn't like this _Phil,_ even in my mind I sneered his name. I wanted to kill him, if Bella didn't need comforting then I probably would have. But Bella was there and she was hurting. I needed to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok. It felt so right to have her in my arms. That wasn't good, it wasn't safe for Bella. I could never like her that way. She may not think I was a monster but I still did.

"You should go home, it'll be getting dark soon." I told her, then I thought I sounded like In wanted to get rid of her. "I can give you a hand with your things if you like."

"Yes please." We walked in silence until we saw her car. Then I remembered that I had wanted to ask her something.

"Bella." I decided to go for the beg and plead and compliment her as much as possible route. "You know how you are my most favourite person in the whole wide world right?" She sighed stopped and faced me.

"Edward, what do you want?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"A cool design for my car." I mumbled. She laughed and I could have sworn my heart actually started to beat for like a second.

"Sure, I'm thinking a white dragon, keep the body of the car silver. Oh and I wouldn't do anything to the bonnet." I looked at her car again. Beautiful white flowers seemed to grow from the tyres, spreading to the windows. She'd changed it since she first came here. "Come on I'll show you the designs I've done."

"Huh?" She blushed and grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I've kind of drawn designs for all the Cullen cars. I really enjoy doing it so..... yeah." I chuckled as her blush deepened.

We walked into her house and Bella instructed me to 'dump all the stuff on the couch.' And she led me to the kitchen.

"I feel really rude not offering you anything but I'm guessing you don't eat or drink the stuff I do." I smiled at her.

"It's fine. Really. If it makes you feel any better we have nothing to offer you at our house." She grinned back.

"Ok, do you want to see those designs now?" Her eyes lit up and she was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"I would love to." Her eyes lit up even more.,

"Do you want to see where I write The True Five?"

"Please." She grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs. I laughed at her excitement. She opened a door to her bedroom and rushed to her laptop and turned it on. She then plucked five pieces of paper from her drawing board and quickly scanned through them. Then shoved them at me.

"Wow, you drew these yourself?" They were amazing. "So...... when can you get started on my car?" She grinned.

"Whenever. By the way do you read my comic?" I nodded.

"When I first saw it I was a little freaked out. It isn't very often a human makes such an....... accurate assumption about vampires."

"So I'm not that far of the truth?" She asked.

"No, as I say me and my family were quite amazed. Most vampire related comics or films are far to dramatic, burning in the sun? Please, I've never heard anything so ridiculous in my life!" She laughed.

"That's what I thought! Making you glow and show your true nature seemed, maybe not more believable, but at least more original. So, how are you liking the story line?" She grinned evilly, knowing that her plot was amazing and that every reader out there couldn't sleep for waiting for the next comic to come out.

"That cliff hanger in the last episode was pure evil."

"Good. I just so happen to have the next episode right here. Drawn version, only Jacob and the printing staff have seen it." She pulled out a comic from her desk draw. It was drawn in graphic pen and looked amazing. Bella handed it to me. "You can keep it if you like. I don't have room for all of them."

"Thank you."

"But don't you dare put spoilers on the web because, vampire or not, I will hurt you." Bella carefully placed the comic in my hand before grinning and turning to her laptop. "I just have one more page of the next issue to do, if it isn't finished soon Jacob will freak. So, I'll see you tomorrow and we can arrange a time for me to do that work on your car. Speaking of which, what design do you like best?"

"Definitely the dragons." She grinned. "Do you mind if I watch. You create your last page for your comic I mean."

"Sure." She pulled a spare chair out from underneath her bed and placed it next her own.

We spent the next half an hour chatting as Bella drew on her graphics tablet. I loved talking to her and finding out all about her.

"Well I best call Alice and let her know that everything is fine. She'd hit me if I had turned you against us." She laughed.

"Ok, well I'm hungry so I'll be back in a sec."

"I'll come down too." We went into the lounge and I called Alice as Bella shoved a couple of pop tarts in the toaster.

Then Bella's house phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's me." Charlie sounded nervous and on edge.

"Oh, hey dad. What time will you be home?"

"Late, very late. A bunch of hikers have been attacked by a wild animal. We don't know what it is and until we find out people are going to get hurt. It's real close to town so I was wondering if you could maybe call a friend and see if you could stay there for the night?" I mouthed Alice to Bella and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'll call Alice. Be careful dad and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah I will, bye Bells."

"Hey Bella! I hear we're having a sleep over!" Alice sang as she glided through the window. Bella's heart rate sped up.

"Is your sole purpose in life to give me a heart attack?" She gasped as she clutched a chair for support. Alice laughed and Bella scowled. "Edward, tell your sister I'm not talking to her and she is mean!"

"Alice, Bella says she is not talking to you and she called you mean." Alice glared at me then turned to Bella.

"Please talk to me Bella! We're going to be the best of friends you know!"

"Sure. I'm going to go and pack some stuff, if it's ok to stay at yours tonight?"

"Of course, I'll help you pack. Edward, pack some food for Bella." Have I mentioned that I hate it when Alice commands me to do stuff? No? Well now you know.

"Fine, but I'm only doing it because Bella has to eat, not because you told me to." She grinned at me before following Bella upstairs.

I glanced at the clock, six o clock. I ran around the kitchen not really knowing what Bella wanted. I just filled a couple of bags with a range of food.

I placed the bags on the floor and sat down at the table, waiting for Alice to stop scrutinising Bella's wardrobe.

**A/N So tell me what you think! I think a bit of heart to heart is in order for Bella and Rose. Also I think either in the next chapter or the one after Bella and Edward will finally become a bit of an item. ^.^ **

**Luv always,**

**Sammy**

**XxX **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I still don't own Twilight so please stop making me say it as it still makes me cry.

* * *

Alice nearly fainted with shock when she saw, and I quote, the "Dismal state" of my wardrobe. After ranting at me for twenty minutes and sighing and pulling out a total of three items from my closet she deemed ok for another fifteen, we finally made it down stairs.

"You ladies ready?" Asked Edward, for some reason that simple statement made my head spin, of course my amazing ability to cover up my emotions saved me any embarrassment.

"Yep, although I'm apparently a fashion lost cause." I gave Alice a half hearted glare. She just smiled back at me.

"Ok, do you need anything for the car?" Asked Edward, Alice looked at me questioningly.

"I'm going to do some work some magic on Edward's Volvo. White dragons to be precise." Alice then glared at me and started a rant about how having favourites wasn't nice.

"Alice, calm down! I don't have favourites, ok? Do you want me to give your car a paint job too?" I asked, trying to calm the manic pixie down. She grinned and jumped at me, enveloping me in a tight hug.

"Yay for Bella!" I laughed and turned to Edward.

"No, I don't have any spray paint left so I'm going to have to head into town tomorrow after school to pick some up." He nodded and motioned to the door. We walked outside and I noticed Alice's car wasn't there.

"Alice, how did you get here?" I asked. She grinned.

"I ran." Oh.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked. And then Alice was gone. Then with a blur of movement she was back.

"Wow." That was all I could really say. Just thinking about the speed made me high.

"Come on we should go before it rains. Can I drive your car?" Asked Alice.

"Nope. No one but me touches my baby. Unless I burn out my engine." I blushed at that last part.

"Bella, please!?"

"No." I opened my door and got in. Alice huffed and climbed in the back whilst Edward sat in the passenger seat.

After an uneventful ride we arrived at the Cullen mansion. It was grander than I remembered. Edward grabbed my bags before I could even blink and Alice was pulling on my arm, chatting about going to see her closet. I didn't ask, and the reason for that was I simply didn't want to know.

"Bella! Hey! Is everything ok now? Do I still have to kill Edward for being mean to my favourite human?" Asked Emmett walking out of the house with his arm casually slung around Rosalie's shoulders.

"No, it's all fine." I grinned. I saw Esme standing on the porch with Carlisle. "Esme, Carlisle, is it ok if I stay here tonight? I don't want to intrude but my dad asked if I could go round to a friends. There have been some animal attacks pretty close to town so he has to work late." They both smiled at me.

"Of course, dear. Let's all go inside, get Bella out of the cold." I felt like a little kid again, told to wrap up warm by my mom.

"Carlisle, please can I talk to you for a moment?" Asked Edward. I found the formality strange. Then again I didn't know how old Edward or the rest of the Cullens were for that matter. That may just be the polite thing to do from his era. Whatever.

"Of course. Bella you are welcome here anytime you like." He smiled before walking inside with Edward who turned and gave me a quick smile.

"Thank you!" I called after them.

"So Bella, How are you with makeovers?" Asked Alice. Please kill me now was the only thought going through my head.

"No, never. Ever!" I could only imagine a few things worse than sitting in a chair having stuff plastered on your face, people styling your hair and picking out your clothes.

"How about video games?" Rushed Jasper, probably to stop Alice from hyperventilating at my news.

"Now that I can do! Do you have halo?" I asked. Emmett grinned.

"Only all three of them." Yay! I loved the Halo games.

"Woo!"

"Come on we'll have a game." We all headed inside and I found my bags neatly piled by the door. I made a mental note to thank him later.

We all sat down in the lounge and Emmett got four controllers out to go with the Xbox 360. We set up a game with people from around the world. As soon as the game screen loaded I was off, jumping into a warthog and running people down. Before anyone could realise what was going on I jumped out and headed into the small cave tunnels to pick up the sniper. I took out another three players before I saw a couple of people heading over to me, they weren't on my team. I shot them and then realised that I was no longer that hidden. Basically I kicked butt.

The end of the game came around and I had only been killed once. The stats came up on the screen and I let out a long sigh as I stretched. I had killed the most, died the least and in my opinion simply been the best. That was about the time I noticed the silence.

"what?" I asked, I was really confused.

"How..... Where......When..... What the hell just happened?" Cried Emmett.

"I think we just got our asses kicked by a human." Whispered Rose as she let the controller slip from her hands.

"There must be some mistake. I didn't just lose a war game did I? To a human?" Jasper was pleading with Alice who was laughing so hard I was sure her lungs would explode and her ribs would break.

"Yes, you did. No I'm hungry so I'm going to see what food Edward packed." I pushed myself of the sofa.

Esme was stood in the kitchen, looking very lost. I smiled. This was probably the first time they were going to see the kitchen in use.

"Hey Esme, would it be ok if I cooked myself something to eat?"

"Of course. I'll cook you something. What would you like?" She lifted two bags of food onto the counter before emptying out the contents. That's when I remembered I was making pop tarts. They would be done by now, shame I wasn't there.

"I'm just going to have some pop tarts." I said as I rooted through the pile to find some. Thank you Edward, I thought as I spotted the bright packet.

"They don't look very substantial." Esme looked at the packet warily.

"They're great! Do you have a toaster?" I asked, I didn't really expect them to. They are vampires after all.

"Of course." She pulled out a toaster and I made my pop tarts. Gosh they were good!

The rest of the night was spent playing Halo with the occasional temper tantrum from one of the guys. At about nine Edward and Carlisle came through the front door. I was so engrossed in the game I was scared within an inch of my life. I dropped the controller.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" I screeched as I clutched my chest again. The others howled with laughter.

"Good to see you're all so concerned about my heart not going into overdrive!" I huffed grumpily before noticing that Emmett was trying to shoot me. I grabbed my controller and threw a grenade at him. He blew up.

"Rose!!! Bella blew me up again!" He whined at Rose as he threw down his controller. Jasper grinned. Edward chuckled.

"Oh come on now guys, are you being beaten by a human?" Asked Edward.

"Don't remind us." Snarled Rose, I couldn't help the manic giggle that escaped my lips. Then I yawned.

"I'm tired." I stated.

"Oh yeah I forgot humans have to sleep." Said Alice. Now that made me do a double take.

"Do you not?"

"No." This was bad.

"You have better than great hearing to don't you?" They all nodded, not sure where I was going with this. "Ugh, I have to go home." I sighed.

"why?" Asked Jasper, all the controllers were on the floor and the other players were taking there revenge on us.

"I sleep talk." I shrugged.

"I'm sure you won't say anything to embarrassing Bella."

"It's not just that, I have nightmares." I was desperately willing them to understand.

"Oh." Yep, they got it. "Bella you can't go home. Your dad won't be back till late and there is a wild animal on the loose. What if we promise not to say anything about what you might say?" I thought about it, Jasper was right, I couldn't go home now.

"Fine. But you say nothing, and you don't change the way you think of me and don't you dare even think about pitying me!" They all nodded. I pushed myself of the couch and stretched with a groan.

"Come on you can stay in my room." Alice linked her arm through mine and pulled me up the stairs.

Then she pushed me in the bathroom and entered herself, holding curling tongs and a hairdryer. Oh hell no.

* * *

**A/N The reveiw button doesn't bite, it might give you a little nibble but definatley no blood! Sammy's honour!^.^**

**Lots of luv,**

**Sammy**

**XxX  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, they make me smile. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT FAN FIC IS BEING STUPID, THAT OR MY LAP TOP! I DONT REALLY KNOW WHICH! SORRY!!**

To say I was a bit scared was an understatement. Alice had that manic glint in her eyes that made me shiver and want to hide in my closet.

"Alice, no!" I tried to sound forceful.

"Just a quick makeover Bella, two hours max!" Two. Hours.

"I'll just be going to sleep after so what's the point?" I was pleading now.

"The point is that I want to and it's fun and just please Bella?" She tried to give me puppy dog eyes but I turned away just before.

"Alice, I rock at puppy dog eyes so don't even try." She snickered.

"I doubt you can beat me." I sighed before unleashing my eyes on her.

"Oh wow, stop Bella. Ok I get it you rock, please stop!" I stopped and she glared at me.

"So, no makeover?" I asked. She sighed.

"Fine, tomorrow is a new day though." With that she backed out of the bathroom so I could change.

"Hey Alice!" I yelled. "Is it ok if I shower?" I asked.

"No I'm going to make you stay all dirty and smelly!" She yelled back sarcastically. I giggled.

"Thanks Alice!" I locked the door and began to strip off. I turned on the awesome power shower before stepping into the hot jet of water. I sighed and began to lather my favourite strawberry shampoo into my hair.

I spent about fifteen minutes in the amazing shower before stepping out into the steam filled room. I found a towel and wrapped it around me and looked for my pyjamas which consisted of a pair of old slacks and a tank top. What I found in their place however, was a silky night gown. Alice! That little pixie would pay.

"ALICE CULLEN GET YOUR BACKSIDE UP HERE NOW! AND BRING MY SLACKS AND TANK TOP!" I yelled in what I hoped was a threatening voice. Alice's tinkling laughter and Emmet's booming one drifted from downstairs.

"But Bella you will look totally cute in that night gown!" She called back in a sing song voice.

"I won't leave this room until I have my slacks!" Then she was stood in front of me and quickly looked me over. Unfortunately the towel I had only covered me from my knees to under my arms.

"ALICE!" I yelled. She grinned at me.

"I wanted to make sure there was no other reason that you didn't want to wear the night gown other than your shyness. You have an amazing figure by the way, well you need to eat more but still!" I guess she was being nice in a roundabout sort of way. Kind of.

"Ok, I'll compromise. I will wear that THING if I can have a big fluffy dressing gown as well."

"I thought you were just going to sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah well I can't sleep now can I. It's all your fault you know."

"Me!? I only tried to improve your fashion sense."

"Oh look at me I'm Alice, I work as head torturer for fashion nightmares are us and my favourite weapon is silky night wear!" I mumbled in a high pitched voice. Laughter exploded from downstairs. Alice glared at me but I just looked back with an innocent face.

"What?" I asked.

"Fine, you can have a dressing gown." Finally! She was gone a second before she pushed a big red dressing gown into my arms.

"Thank you Alice." I sang at her. She just glared some more before going down stairs. I got changed and couldn't help looking at the scars I had. I used to have tons on my arms and legs but they always healed. I only had three that wouldn't go away.

The first was on my left hip. It was a ragged circle from where Phil had gotten mad and stuck a glass bottle into my side. Now that hurt like hell.

The second was on my upper back. James had pushed me down a flight of stairs and I fell through a glass table. The glass wasn't the problem though, the sharp metal legs were.

The third was the biggest, stretching from my belly button up to the back of my shoulder blade. Phil decided I wasn't pulling my own weight in the household and grabbed a knife and slashed me with it. I hadn't been able to sleep for a week. Sighing I pulled on the sorry excuse for clothing and then the dressing gown.

I looked myself over in the mirror and deemed myself ok to be seen. I slowly made my way down the stairs so I didn't trip and took one last deep breath before opening the door into the lounge. All of the Cullens were sat around the coffee table, playing cards.

"Would you like to play Bella?" Asked Jasper, all of the Cullens looked up at me and smiled.

"Depends what you're playing."

"Rummy!" Cried Emmett happily. I smirked.

"Sure." They didn't know about all the times I had snuck out of my room and gone to the roughest bars I could find and beat biker guys asses at Rummy. I didn't plan on telling them either. They would find out soon enough.

"You know how to play, dear?" Esme checked. I smiled and nodded.

After half an hour and five games it was fair to say that Emmett was livid.

"How do you play so good Bella?!" Emmett whined as he threw his cards down on the table.

"Ok, I know what you guys are like and you have to promise to not freak out." They all looked a little worried but nodded. "Well.... Ok I think it's easier to show you. You guys have a computer with internet?" Carlisle nodded once again and left the room returning moments later with a lap top.

"Here you go Bella."

Thank you. Before I start I want to let you know I always got away and I was never hurt and I was always super careful." Ok now they looked plain terrified. The computer loaded and I opened the internet. I then typed in the names of a few of the bars I had played in. I had sixteen when I took a deep breath and clicked on the barred option. There was a list of names and small pictures, next to the names were reasons they were on the wanted list.

"Ok so that's me," Click on different page, "that's also me. That's me. That's me." I looked at their faces. Oh no. "Ok, that's not me." I pointed to the name above it. "But that one kindda is." I was about to go on but Carlisle held up his hand to stop me.

"We get the point. Bella, why are you banned from entering these bars? Why are people giving you death threats?"

"Well, when things got really bad I would dress up, go out, play cards, win all their money then climb out the window in the bathrooms before they had a chance to kill me." They all looked at me with disbelief and a little bit of anger. "Erm, surprise?" I tried to smile. I ended up hiding behind a cushion, waiting for the onslaught.

"BELLA! What was going through your head when you did this?" Yelled Edward. I was ready for the yell and only flinched a millimetre.

"Look, have you ever got so mad or so uncaring that you see red and you want to make someone pay? Like if you're being bullied and so you decide to do something about it? Well I couldn't exactly do anything about Phil or James or Mike. One night I was out for a ride and I was driving past one of these bars and a bunch of guys were harassing this girl. That's when I had the awesome idea to play them at cards and steal all their cash." I shrugged. "Besides I got a little addicted to the adrenaline rush I got when I was being chased by a bunch of guys on motor bikes." I decided to stop talking then. Even if I hadn't I would have been interrupted by the blood curdling scream coming out of Alice's mouth.

**A/N Woo my first real cliffy! Ok once again sorry for the delay I won't say reviews make me upload faster as I cannot control whatever it is that stops me from uploading! I love the reviews all the same though!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Ok, you guys are NOT ready for this! Read and you will soon understand!^.^ And I still don't own Twilight although I am working on it.**

Alice screamed and Edward growled. I started to panic, all that load noise was slowly starting to get to me. Everyone was shouting. Asking if loved ones were all right, what Alice had seen, what was going to happen. Everyone wanted to get their questions heard and answered. I tried to push myself into the couch.

"Please stop." I whimpered. Everyone turned to me before they all shut up and their confusion or anger was replaced by concern and, was that love in Edward's eyes? No! I yelled at myself, I couldn't let myself have that false hope.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Whispered Edward. I took a deep breath and composed myself.

"It's fine, although I really would like to know why Alice screamed and you growled and then chaos erupted." I was now only slightly gripping the cushions like my life depended on it.

"Alice had a vision, a very bad vision." Edward seemed to be stumbling over his words but before I had a chance to interrupt and ask what he had meant by 'vision' he continued. "Alice can see the future but it's always changing, the future can be changed in the greatest of ways by the smallest of decisions. I can read minds, well I can't read yours but everyone else I can. Jasper can feel emotions, and then manipulate them." So that's why I always felt calmer when he was near!

"Ok, so this very bad vision, what was it. Oh and don't go all protective, I'm sure I'll cope." I gave him my best no nonsense look. I had a very strong suspicion that Alice's vision was about me.

"Ok, Alice saw Phil, as a vampire, here." I took a deep breath, trying to process this new information.

"Jasper, you either need to sedate me with calm or leave, this will not be pretty." I could feel the anger rising inside me, threatening to burst out of me.

"I'm sorry Bella but I don't think I can calm you down enough. I'll have to leave Bella, I'm sorry." I waved his apology away.

"It's fine, really." I closed my eyes and tried to stop all of the memories from flashing in front of my eyes.

Jasper ran out of the room just in time. I screamed. Not the girly scream the high school sluts emit from their mouths in the old horror movies when the boogie man jumps out of the bushes. I mean a deep roar that shakes the whole room to its core, figuratively speaking of course. Composing myself once more I was able to speak.

"When?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"He hasn't decided yet, he can't decide between coming and claiming you now or waiting until he knows he can handle the scent of your blood." I nodded.

"Ok, bye guys." I got up of the couch and walked upstairs. Then Alice screamed again and I knew she had seen my plan. Ah well, she would have found out eventually.

"Isabella Swan! Don't you dare go looking for him! Do you hear me?" Yelled Alice. Pounding on the now firmly locked bathroom door.

"I knew I would have to face him someday, it's just a little earlier than first anticipated. Now he's a vampire you guys could get hurt and I will tell you something for free. That is NOT happening! Not while I'm around anyways."

"That's the point Bella, you won't BE around. There is no way on earth we will let you go off to your death."

"Yeah well tough luck. I'm not scared of him, what's he going to do? Beat me up? Kick my head in? Rape me? He's already done all that, it's old news and the only thing that he can now do is kill me. Death should be a walk in the park compared to some of the crap that's happened in my life." I was looking for another way out, I could jump out of the window. Although that would probably kill me, or at least make me need Carlisle's assistance, which would take me back right where I started. I sighed, the only way I was getting out of this room was through that stupid door.

I quickly changed back into my jeans and a sweater. Whilst thinking of a decent plan at the same time as making split second decisions.

"Bella stop that you are trapped, face it, deal with it, and come out!" Wow Alice sounded like she was going to pop a blood vessel. I decided to tell her.

"Alice, you sound like you're going to burst a blood vessel. You should calm down, maybe take yoga, I heard it does wonders for stress." She growled. I giggled then Edward also growled and THEN Alice gasped and I heard her collapse against the door. I immediately stopped laughing and pressed my ear to the door.

"A-Alice? Are you ok?" I asked in a small voice.

"I'm fine, you need to come out NOW! Then you need to leave, Edward can take you and then we'll call you when it's safe." I swung open the door and looked Alice in the eyes.

"Tell me what you saw Al." I whispered. I knew she couldn't say no when I turned my eyes on her. She tried to look away but couldn't.

"Phil, here, in about an hour." I nodded.

"Well then, it looks as if we have a road trip ahead. ALL of us. I'm going to call Charlie and make sure he's still at the station. If I know Phil, I'm the only one he's interested in, he'll leave my dad alone if they don't run into each other. You guys need to come with me until we're sure he's left Forks, then you can come back and I'll keep going. I'll go away, far away. I'll try to lose him and then I'll call you and let you know I'm ok. Then I can keep running until I can figure out a way to get him killed."

"No, we go with Alice's plan." Came the stern voice of Edward. Great, now he was ganging up on me too. I ran a hand through my hair and tried not to cry out in frustration.

"Please?" I asked as a last ditch attempt. Edward shook his head.

"Nice try. Is it safe for Jasper to come back?" I nodded. And soon we were all out in the garage.

I had rung Charlie and he had confirmed he was at the station. I was a little concerned about his safety but I couldn't worry about that now, Phil was coming and I had to be ready. Ready to face my past, my torturer, my own personal hell, my mother's murderer. Ready to face Phil with a few new abilities that made him ten times more dangerous.

Edward's P.O.V

I was afraid for the first time in years. From the look of Alice's visions, Phil was strong, he was a newborn as well which really didn't help matters but his sheer strength amazed me.

"Bella, we need to go." I said softly, she was becoming more and more reclusive, shutting us all out. She nodded and got into the passenger side of my Volvo. I got in the driver's seat and started up the car. Carlisle leant through the window.

"Ok, we'll head him off at the base ball field and call you when it's over." I nodded and Carlisle left with the others.

We drove for half an hour and were nearly at Seattle. I was driving faster than usual. All I wanted was to get Bella away from the danger. I had finally come to terms with the fact that I was in love with Bella but I also had come to terms with the fact that we could never be together, even if she loved me. Yeah like that was ever going to happen. My mind had cruelly pointed out.

Bella fell asleep a little while later. It took all I had to not stare at her. She looked so peaceful. Well she did until her face took on a look of terror.

"No, please stop! You're hurting me you bastard!" Oh crap she was having a nightmare.

"I won't take anymore of your crap! I have my freedom now. I..... Friends........ Cullens....... Edward." She said my name! I was happy and appalled all at the same time. Maybe she did love me, but was that a good thing or not?

"No.... Stop!.......... Hate you........ Kill you.......... Leave.......... me ..........ALONE!" She was screeching now. I had to wake her up and pull her from the hell she was currently residing in.

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" I called to her. Her eyes shot open and she began to sob. I used my vampire eyesight to look down the stretch of highway for a lay by. I spotted one three hundred feet away and sped into it, braking sharply, Bella didn't seem to notice. She had stopped sobbing but silent tears slid from her eyes as she started out of the window. I don't know which scared me more.

"Bella?" I asked lightly.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell me what your nightmare was about?"

"No." She shook her head vigorously. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" She continued to shake her head and mumble the same word over and over.

"Bella, it's ok. You're safe. I promise." I unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her onto my lap without thinking. She tensed before clinging to my shirt. I held her close as she sobbed, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, he was there, and he was hurting me and then it changed and he started to kill you all and I was alone and I couldn't do anything to stop him and it was all my fault and.... and..... and..."

"It's ok Bella, you're ok, I'm ok, everyone is ok." She nodded against my chest. She pulled back and took a couple of deep breaths.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." She sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more than me.

"You sure?" I asked. She nodded and I placed her carefully in the seat next to mine, leaving my hand on her arm maybe a little longer than totally necessary. I don't think she noticed though.

Bella's P.O.V

Sigh, I was well and truly in love with Edward Cullen, such a shame about the fact I was plain, boring and broken. Oh well. Although saying all of that I couldn't help but notice the way he hesitated slightly before pulling his hand away from my arm. Probably my imagination though, right?

We drove for another ten minutes before Edward's phone rang, it was now 1:30 Am and the battle should be over by now. He grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear so fast. Alice's frantic voice drifted through the speaker.

"He didn't show! He keeps changing his mind and I can't get a lock on him I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok me and Bella will keep going. We'll out run him while you try to pick up his scent."

"Ok, love you guys, be safe!" Then the line went dead. I stared straight ahead, trying to fight back the thoughts of Phil, that and sleep of course.

"Are you ok Bella?" I was starting to get agitated.

"Yes, please stop asking me that. I can handle this." After a few moments of uncomfortable silence I just had to break it.

"So you got any music?"

"Of course, in the dash board." I opened it up and flicked through. Hmm what to pick? I know! I'll ask Edward!

"What do you want on? I can't decide."

"Debussy, Clair De Lune." I knew that song, when ever Phil was out my mom would play it really loud. I loved it as it made her so happy, she would float around the house like a professional dancer.

"Good choice."

"You know Clair De Lune?" Asked Edward, surprise etched on his gorgeous features.

"Yup, my mom used to play it when we needed cheering up, it always puts me in a good mood." He grinned at me.

"Your mom had a great taste in music." I laughed.

"I have to agree on that."

We spent the next few hours listening to music and checking in with the others. I was feeling a little less nervous but knew that something was going to happen soon and I wouldn't like it either.

A/N Dun dun duh!! So what do you guys think? Please tell me! ^.^


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **

**Steph M: For the last time I own Twilight and you don't now piss off out of my house!**

**Sam: What if I change my name to Stephanie Meyer?**

**Steph M: No now get lost!**

**Sam: I will return! **

**Now on with twist heaven!! Te he you are gunna die when you read this...^.^**

It was ten in the morning before we pulled into gas station and I called Charlie.

"Hey dad it's Bella."

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, well no not really. I'm kind of being sued."

"What?! By who? I'm guessing this is about you comic."

"Yeah, some guy form some town in the middle of nowhere. Basically Jacob rang me at three in the morning and said I needed to get to Florida right away to sort it all out. I was in a bit of a state and so the Cullens said they would come with me. We were wondering if you could tell the school we're all sick, you know since we were all at theirs last night?" I was a little nervous that Charlie wouldn't go for this but I had to tell him something.

"Of course. Keep me updated with the case though. I would come but that animal has killed three more hikers. It really is awful. Well I'll let you get back. Love you Bells."

"Love you too dad and thanks."

"No problem." We hung up and I breathed a sigh of relief. At least Charlie wouldn't be worried sick about me.

We only stopped when I needed a human moment or gas. It was gone eleven o clock at night before Edward decided we should stop for the night so I could catch a few hours of decent sleep. I told him I was fine sleeping in the car but he wasn't having any of it. Damn those gorgeous eyes of his.

"Well wake me up in a few hours so we can get back on the road. Oh and wake me if Alice rings." He nodded.

"I will."

He was sat on the sofa whilst I laid in bed trying to drift off. I just couldn't. My emotions and thoughts were all over the show. One minute I would feel really guilty for dragging the Cullens into this, then I would feel this great love for them, then I would hate them for not letting me die on that cliff top, then I would feel guilty for having those thoughts and the circle would begin again. I was huffing and rolling over for about an hour before I finally sat up with a groan.

"Edward, I can't sleep so we might as well be driving!" I whined at him. Truth be told I just liked having Edward so close to me while I slept. He was all the way at the other side of the room which was way too far away for my liking.

"No! Now sleep Bella."

"But I can't get too sleep! That's the problem!" I cried in frustration. "I just keep thinking of that damn dream from before." It was true that nightmare had been playing on a continuous circuit round and round in my head. Edward stood up and scooped me up, covers and all before sitting down on the bed, propped against the headboard.

"How about now?" He asked gently.

"Much better." He grinned and pulled me closer to him.

"Now will you please sleep?"

"I will try. You, you promise not to leave?" I felt so vulnerable asking but I had to know.

"I will be here as long as you want me to be." I smiled and snuggled closer to him, making myself comfy. After only a few moments, I was fast asleep.

Edward's P.O.V

Bella was asleep. In my arms. I had never felt so alive! I knew then that Bella loved me too. Just the way she had asked me to stay with her. I don't really know what was going through my mind my mind when I picked her up and held her to me. It was just instinct.

Bella hadn't moaned or screamed or cried out since she had fallen asleep on me and as much as I enjoyed watching Bella like this I had to wake her so we could stay in front of Phil.

"Bella, we have to get going now. It's time to wake up." She slowly opened her eyes and then moved and stretched and complained about the moon being too bright and me being to comfy.

"And lastly, I'm starving!" She finished her little rant as we reached the car. She looked more awake now and her eyes were back to the regular shining orbs of brown I was used too. I couldn't help laughing at her.

"Ok, the next gas station we see we can get you something. Kay?" She smiled up at me.

"Thanks. So where are we headed now?"

"You choose. The more twists and turns we take, the better our chances are." She closed her eyes tight and spun around on her toes. When she stopped she stuck an outstretched arm in front of her. She opened her eyes.

"That way." I smiled at her. She really was amazing.

We drove for two more days, only stopping for gas and food for Bella. Oh and we stopped once so I could do a quick hunt. Bella kept ringing her dad to 'keep him updated on the case'.

We were driving through the forests of Canada when the wind changed. I smelt the all too familiar smell of a vampire. I stepped on the gas until my foot was touching the floor. I tried to keep my face impassive but Bella saw through it almost immediately.

"He's here isn't he?" She said quietly. I just nodded.

"Stop the car." I whipped my head round to face her. I was sure she had gone mad.

"What? Why the hell would I do that?!" I asked. It was a reasonable question.

"He's stronger than you. That much is obvious. If he wasn't we wouldn't be here in the first place. I will repeat this one more time to get it through that vampire skull of yours. I will not allow you to get hurt on my behalf. I will face him and I will do so with my head held high." She looked so damn determined.

"Well what have we got here?" I saw Bella stiffen in her seat. Phil had jumped through the back window and was now casually sitting in the back seat.

"Pull over." Bella's voice was low and angry. More like a growl. I did as she asked and as soon as the car had stopped moving she flung her door open and got out.

"Out of the car." She growled at Phil. "NOW!" God she looked scary. Her whole body was shaking with pure rage. Phil obliged and got out of the car. What happened next was both terrifying and amazing.

Bella's P.O.V

I was so full of rage I thought I would burst. It felt like fire was coursing through my veins and I could barely see straight. I grabbed a branch and closed my eyes to try to stop the burning sensation behind them. When I reopened my eyes everything had a red tinge. Now I understood where the saying seeing red comes from.

"Bella, I always liked you. Such a shame you have to die now. Oh well, I guess you get to be with your mother." That was it. Whatever tiny speck of a barrier that was holding my rage inside me disintegrated. I spun to face him. Then it was like I was taken over by instinct.

"You son of a bitch! You killed my mother and screwed with my life! I will be damned if I let you kill me before I have the chance to avenge my mother and to claim my own revenge to!" I yelled at him. His mouth was hanging open and fear was evident in his face. He began to move towards me and I lost all control of my movements. I stuck my hand out to him. Palm facing him. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Let go of me! What the hell are you?" I had no idea what he was talking about but I knew something was holding him against a tree and no matter how hard he tried to break free he couldn't.

"No. You will pay for what you did to my mom and me." My voice was so calm I even scared myself, although I didn't let it show, obviously. I pushed my arm with more force and Phil whimpered. I then slowly turned my arm so my fingers were pointing to the floor.

"No, God no! It burns." Flames appeared on Phil's flesh. Small pockets of the orange fire, dotted across his body at first. But the fire soon spread.

It only took a few moments for the flames to consume Phil completely. Then it was over and silence surrounded me. I looked over to Edward. He looked at me with an expressions of pure shock. I caught a glimpse of myself in the car window. My eyes were red and my hair was streaked with red too. An intricate pattern of red flames seemed to be tattooed on my skin, dancing from the side of my right eye, all the way down my neck and over my shoulder.

I felt the burning subside behind my eyes and my vision went blurred. I closed my eyes to clear my vision and when I opened them the red tinge was gone and everything was in painful focus. My brain was attacked by a killer headache and I fell to the floor in pain. Then Edward was beside me muttering calming words into my ear as tears fell down my cheeks. All my muscles ached and I had no idea what had just happened.

"Come on Bella, let's get you back to Carlisle. He'll know what all that was about." I nodded. I think I was going into shock. Edward carefully picked me up and cradled me to his chest.

"Edward, you have to leave me here. The next time it happens, and I think it will happen again, I don't want you to be anywhere near me. You could get hurt and I don't think I could handle that."

"No. You're coming back with me. Bella, I don't know if you've figured this out yet, I really care about you. I think I love you, and I want to be there for you. If you'll let me." He sounded so sincere and when I looked up into his eyes all I could see was love and concern.

"I-I love you too. And I would really like you to be there for me." He smiled down at me and pressed his lips on mine gently, as if I might break with the slightest touch.

"We need to get you back to Carlisle." I nodded and he carried me to the car.

We had been driving for about an hour before I decided to confide in Edward. After all these years I found it hard to admit when I was hurting or scared.

"Edward? I'm, I'm scared. I ache all over and my eyes hurt so much I can barely see. It's not as bad as before but I don't know how much longer I can stay conscious." His head turned to face me, panic evident in his eyes. He pressed his foot down even further until the small speed dial was at 190mph. It was a good job I liked speed.

"Ok, I need you to hang on. Don't go to sleep. I can get us back in three hours." His voice was shaky which just made me more nervous. I nodded and got back to what I had been doing before, trying to keep my eyes open and free from tears. Harder than you think people!

"I will. Can we talk? Like play I spy or something?" He nodded.

"How about twenty questions?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll go first. What's your favourite colour?" I asked.

"Hazel." I blushed and he grinned at me. "What? I love your eyes. My turn, when did you find out you could draw so well?"

"When I was about ten. That's when I actually started The True Five. When did you first find that you are obsessed with music?" I felt myself slipping further into the chair. My eyes felt heavier. "Edward, I'm not going to be able to stay awake. Maybe we should just ring Carlisle?"

"Of course, just stay awake while I'm on the phone, ok?" He was trying to keep the panic out of his voice. He grabbed his phone from the dashboard and punched the numbers in.

"Hello? Edward, are you and Bella ok?" Carlisle sounded just as panicked as Edward had.

"Well yes and no. Bella killed Phil but now Bella is in a really bad way, achy, tired, her eyes hurt. I don't know how she killed Phil but it was not done in a human way. I tried to keep her from falling asleep but she doesn't know how much longer she can stay awake."

"Which road are you on? Never mind Alice knows, we'll drive to you and meet you. See you soon."

"Okay. I'll try to keep Bella awake." They both hung up.

"Bella, I need you to keep holding on. Please!" He was begging.

"It hurts!" I yelled, the pain was getting worse yet I was slipping further and further away from the pain, from my body.

"Oh God! Bella, keep listening to my voice! Don't let the darkness win, you're stronger than that." I tried to stay awake, I really did. But it only took a few more seconds for the blackness to engulf me completely.

**A/N You didn't see that one coming did 'ya! Te he I hope you like the direction the story is taking. Please tell me your thoughts and feelings and all that jazz!!!**

**Luv you all,**

**Sammy.**

**XxX**

**P.S Happy B'Day Martin!!!!^.^**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them all! I don't own Twilight although I have done extensive legal research but still cannot find a loop hole. Sigh. Anyway, onwards and upwards I guess!**

Edward's P.O.V

She fallen into unconsciousness. This was bad, really, really bad, this was plane crashing on your head kind of bad. I didn't know how the hell Bella had killed Phil, I didn't know what had happened when her eyes changed colour and all that other stuff happened. What I had figured out though is that the whole ordeal had taken a lot out of Bella and that she was in pain. See where I'm coming with on the whole this is bad thing?

I could still hear her heart beat although it was slowing and irregular. Her breathing was ragged and raspy. Her skin was paler than usual. I was worried about her and I didn't know how long it would be before we were with Carlisle, the only person who MIGHT know what was going on.

I grabbed my phone again and hit redial. It only took Carlisle a few moments to pick up.

"She's unconscious." I said before he had a chance to speak.

"Ok, how's her breathing, and her heartbeat?" He asked.

"Not good, her heart rate is slow and irregular and her breaths are coming in gasps. I'm worried Carlisle." I confessed. I could practically see Carlisle running his hand through his hair or pinching the bridge of his nose. I got both of the traits of him.

"Damn it!" I was shocked to say the least, I hadn't heard Carlisle curse for over twenty years. "Ok, there's nothing any of us can do until we meet." I nodded and then remembered he couldn't see me.

"Ok, see you soon." Then Bella's condition changed. Her breathing and heart rate went back to normal and she looked a lot more relaxed. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bella?" I asked quietly. She sat bolt upright, eyes wide and bright, fully awake.

"Edward? Wow." She gasped.

"What? Bella are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm better than ok, I feel the best I've ever felt in my entire life! I feel like I could run around the world twice and still have enough energy for a marathon or two!" The thing was, she looked as if she could too. She was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. "I've never felt so damn alive!"

"Are you sure you're ok? You don't hurt anywhere? You really scared me for a minute back there." She seemed to calm down a bit and turned to face me.

"I'm fine, I promise." She smiled at me and I was hit with her beauty once again.

"How, how are you feeling?" It must be a bit overwhelming. Killing the man who haunted you nightmares, not only that but killing him when he had been turned into a vampire.

"Ok. I mean I am completely scared out of my mind, but I'm.......... Curious, excited even. I guess I'm hoping that whatever happened can be controlled and then I won't be so helpless." She shrugged. "And I am so glad that Phil is now gone out of my life, forever!" I smiled at her.

"He is. I promise I will never let anyone hurt you. I swear it." She blushed and smiled at me again.

"Thank you. Not just for protecting me but for restoring my faith in the male population. I feel, I can't explain it. I guess, more care free. I don't have to keep one eye open when I sleep. I don't flinch every time a guy talks to me. You don't know how much that means to me. So, thank you." I smiled at her.

"Glad to be of service. Now are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Edward I'm fine!" She sighed dramatically. "I'm not a china doll you know. I can't get over how great I feel!" She exclaimed happily.

"I'm going to ring Carlisle and tell him you're ok. Alice has probably seen it already but still." She nodded and opened the window as far as it would go. Leaning out of the window she breathed in a deep breath still smiling. I smiled and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Bella was going to be just fine. I could feel it.

Bella's P.O.V

The feeling I experienced after I woke up was better than all of the highs I had experienced in my entire life. I felt exhilarated and alive. You cannot know how good it all felt, not just the way I was feeling physically but mentally too. I was more than content, I was in a car with an awesome guy who loved me, I didn't have to look over my shoulder every two seconds for Phil and well I was just happy.

We drove in a comfortable silence until we passed a car that screeched to a halt and then reversed up to us. We both stopped and I was being pulled out of the car and into a bone crushing hug from Emmett.

"I was so worried baby sis!" He cried.

"Lungs..... Can't breathe!" I gasped. He let me go and grinned at me sheepishly.

"Sorry." Then I was tackled to the floor by a very excited pixie like woman.

"Hey to you too Ali!" I grinned.

"I love you so much! You know that right? If you don't then you know now!"

"Wow Ali I didn't know you played for that team." I couldn't help it. She hit my arm playfully and glared at me. "You know I love you too right?" I asked when we had all stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make it known that I am your best friend and you are now mine and you can't do anything about it." I laughed again. It felt good to do all that laughing.

"Excuse me I really want to take a look at Bella, make sure she's ok. Oh, and don't think you have gotten out of telling me everything that happened in great detail." I sighed.

"I'm fine, Edward told you all of this when he rang!" I cried out in frustration.

"Ok. Well do you mind telling us all what happened? All of us are curious to say the least." I nodded.

"Maybe we should wait till we get home. We are in the middle of the road and I don't care what Bella says, she's been through a lot." Thank you Edward! I mentally called. Not that he could hear me. I smiled at him to show my thanks instead. He smiled back and Alice and Emmett chorused, AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! At us. I felt my cheeks start to turn red and I looked to the ground. Edward slung his arm casually over my shoulder. I looked up into his golden eyes and could see the raw love. FOR ME!!!! I grinned and hugged him. After more aww-ing and congratulations and about times, we set of for the Cullen house hold.

"So, I was wondering if you would do me the honour of allowing me to buy you dinner after all this is sorted?" Edward said when we were about an hour away from home. I couldn't get the grin of my face and didn't want to either.

"I would love to, thank you." I managed to get out before I was rendered speechless by his gorgeousness.

"Do you want me to tell the others what happened? Although Carlisle will want you point of view as well." He asked softly. Still wary of my emotions. I decided that I would explain what happened, I would have to go through it all either way.

"No, that's ok, I think I can manage it. Thanks anyways." I felt all of that extra energy I had felt a few hours ago begin to fade slightly. I was actually quite glad of the fact, somehow all of the extra energy had managed to wear me down a fair amount.

"If you're sure. You don't look as energised as before, how are you feeling?" Wow, I thought to myself, am I sure this guy can't read my mind?

"Are you sure you can't read my mind? I was just thinking that I might be able to get to sleep later." He chuckled quietly.

"Nope. I can't hear any of your thoughts whatsoever. Do you understand how frustrating that is?" He asked frustrated.

"Sorry. Well I am glad you can't hear my thoughts as you would surely be very confused and have an amazing migraine on top of the confusion!"

"Huh?" Was Edward's witty response. I sighed.

"I can't understand my thoughts half the time and they're from MY head! And sometimes I think about the most stupid and confusing things so hard for so long I make my head hurt!" He laughed at me and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

**A/N I'm really sorry it's taking me so long to update but I have a lot of things going on right now but I will not be beaten and will keep on writing but it won't be as regular unless I get the overwhelming inspiration to write. Please review! **

**Love,**

**Sammy!**

**XxX**

**^.^ **


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Hey guys, still no luck on the whole owning Twilight front but I will keep you informed!^.^ Oh and I'm sorry if you're confused, if you still are at the end of this chapter tell me and leave me a question and I will try to reply. ^.^

LET THE CHAPTER....... COMENCE!

Me and Edward spent the rest of the ride home chatting about light hearted things as well as getting into small yet heated debates about music. I enjoyed it and saw it as the calm before the storm.

I got out of the car and begun to walk slowly towards the house. And I mean slowly. I was trying to put of the interrogation for a few more meagre minutes.

"No matter how slow you walk, you'll still have to face them." I jumped about a foot of the floor. Edward had whispered that last comment right in my ear. Not only scaring me to death but making me shiver and making my heart beat like crazy at the closeness.

"What is that? Like the fifth time you have given me a heart attack?" I gasped out. Edward just laughed at me, again, and picked me up. I did TRY to protest but I was just so damn comfortable in his arms my heart just wasn't in the protesting.

Edward placed me gently on the coach before sitting down next to me. The rest of the Cullens looked at me expectantly.

"Ok, I'm just going to start at the beginning, well....." I went through my story, telling them how angry and full of rage I was. The pain afterwards and then the incredible feeling after I blacked out. They all oohed and ahhed at the right time, gasping when I told them how he caught fire. They were the perfect audience and I wasn't interrupted once.

"Ok Bella, I have a theory but I'm still not sure. I'm going to go look through my books but I may need to ask some more questions so would you please stay close by?" Asked Carlisle. I agreed to not go home just yet and Alice led me upstairs when I wanted a shower.

I had my shower and had a good think while I was there. I wanted to know more about what had happened and I had a theory of my own. I decided that I would run my own tests and figure this out.

"Hey, I'm just going out. Don't worry I'm just going into the woods a bit. I won't go far, I swear. I want to test out some of my ideas but it might be dangerous for you to be there." I told Edward who was the only one left n the living room. He didn't look as if he'd moved since I left.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. What if you get hurt? We should wait till Carlisle gets back from his studying."

"I'll be fine, I promise. How about I ring you every half an hour?" I tried compromised.

"Every fifteen minutes."

"You drive a hard bargain Cullen, but ok." He grinned at me before telling me to be careful and saying goodbye.

I walked for about ten minutes until I was far enough away from the house. The sun had risen about an hour before and everything looked new and fresh.

I took a deep breath and stood a few feet away from a particularly lonesome tree in the middle of a small clearing. I concentrated on getting back the feeling of immense rage I had felt not too long ago, trying to get the emotion to flood my system.

Slowly but surely I felt myself become overwhelmed by my anger. I tried to keep control without losing the rage. It didn't work so I just released all the anger on the tree. I burst into flames a lot quicker than Phil had. I came to the conclusion I was getting stronger.

I spent the next few hours in the same way. Burning trees to the ground and ringing Edward to assure him I was ok. He never listened. After four and a half hours I managed to keep the powers the rage gave me but be calm and level headed at the same time. I rang Edward and told him the good news.

I practised a few more times before I told the others they could come see. I hung up on Edward and not five seconds later all of the Cullens were stood in front of me. I must have looked strange standing there in the middle of the clearing, red eyes and strange markings running over one of my shoulders, surrounded by burned down trees.

"Hey guys!!! Stand back for me and then I'll show you, I don't know how much longer I can stay angry and calm at the same time." They all stood back. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle standing slightly in front of their significant others. "Hey, if wanted to hurt them, that aint gunna do much." I mumbled. "Watch."

I turned the other way and exploded a tree. That was to show them my power. Next I signed my signature on a tree to show my control. They all gasped. I turned back round to face them.

"Ta da!" I did some nervous jazz hands as I looked at their shocked expressions.

"That. Was. So COOL!" Yelled Emmett. I laughed at his shining eyes. I felt the redness leave my eyes and looked down to my shoulders. The strange markings were seceding and I smiled to myself. I was no longer a burden to the Cullens, I could definitely hold my own in a fight now.

Before I knew it I was grinning like an idiot.

"I'm not helpless anymore!" I screamed in the highest voice I had ever used. I clapped and spun in a circle. "I won't take nothing from nobody. Although I can't go around blasting people. And I wouldn't want to hurt you guys." I remembered the way I had pushed Phil against the wall using my mind. I felt my grin widen.

"Ok guys, I need a volunteer." Everyone stepped back apart from Emmett who was left looking a little lost. Talk about cliché moment. "That wasn't very nice guys." I stuck my hands out in front of me and called back the rage and calm. Then I concentrated on pulling them forward gently. It worked and soon all the Cullens apart from Emmett were struggling against their invisible chains. I lifted them off the ground and made them dance.

Emmett was laughing so hard if he could pee he would be peeing himself. Rose was shouting at Emmett for laughing at them. Alice was waving her arms around and really enjoying herself. Jasper was staring at Alice and laughing away with her. Carlisle and Esme I had allowed to dance gracefully together and were looking at each other with such love it radiated out to all of us. Edward was yelling at me to, and I quote, "Put me the hell down Isabella!" I just ignored him and made him shake his hips. I put them down soon after that and was about to go hide behind Edward when I remembered he was mad at me so headed to Emmett who was backing away from a very angry Rose.

"I think we best run." I stage whispered to Emmett.

"I think you're right Bells. Shame you can't run fast. But I can!" He swung me onto his back and we set of running at vampire speed. The others were close on our heels. I blew Edward a kiss and he playfully glared at me, speeding up.

He was by our side one second and then the next I was on HIS back and Emmett was looking around madly, thinking he had dropped me.

"I'm ok Emmett, but Rose is coming so you should run!" I yelled at him, he looked at me and grinned.

"Thanks for the heads up Bella!" He saluted me and then set off in a different direction. I giggled and looked down into Edward's golden eyes, so full of love and life.

"You should probably make yourself scarce for a while. Unless you want to be questioned by Carlisle for hours then made up by Alice and Rose in a form of punishment?" I violently shook my head and he grinned up at me.

"Ok, we can go somewhere else then and Emmett can call us when the coast is clear." I liked the idea of spending the rest of the day with Edward nearly as much as I liked the idea of avoiding Carlisle's questions and Alice and Rose's make over punishment from hell.

"Sounds good. Where are we going?"

"That my dear Bella, is a surprise!" He cried joyfully.

"Surprises are over rated." I mumbled when I figured out he wasn't telling me anything. He just laughed at me before running at full speed through the forest.

Edward's P.O.V

The sun was now high in the sky and I knew the perfect place to enjoy it. I had it all worked out in my mind, we would do this then go out for a late dinner unless Bella got hungry. I glanced down at my watch to make sure I was ok for time. 10am, plenty of time. I just hoped Bella liked it. I hoped Bella was ok with all the things I wanted to say to her. I hoped Bella was ok with the speed our relationship was advancing. But most of all I hoped that Bella was ok with the fact she was all I lived for.

A/N Sooo.... Guys please don't hate me! If you didn't like the way it all happened then feel free to moan at me but I like it so it's staying like that! Let's review, we don't know what Bella is but we do know she can control her power! YAY BELLS ISN'T HELPLESS!!! Ok, you know it all by now, ready, set, EAT! No, that's not right, ready, set, REVIEW! I got it right!^^

Love always,

Sammyxx

^.^


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's P.O.V

Running through the forest at a breakneck pace was my new favourite past time. Watching all the greenery whizz by made me feel alive! What made the whole experience ten times better though was the fact that Edward was carrying me.

All too soon we stopped and I could see a slight break in the trees not too far ahead. Edward took my hand in his and gently pulled me along, heading for the small beacon of bright light amongst the pale green glow.

When we punched through the tree line I couldn't help but gasp, we were stood in a small meadow bathed in sunlight. Long soft grass covered the floor like a fluffy carpet, dotted with beautiful freesias.

Edward placed me gently on the floor, never letting go of my hand. I felt the usual electricity race through me, only this times it felt hundreds of times multiplied. I kept the gasp inside my throat. No need to give Edward the ego boost.

"Bella, I need to speak to you." I felt all the blood rush from my face, I was so sure he was going to tell me he had realised his mistake in picking me. "I know that I have only known you for a short amount of time and a lot of that time we were not on speaking terms. You are an amazing woman, courageous, beautiful and smart. I don't deserve you at all and I am eternally grateful for the chance to be with you." I realized he wasn't breaking up with me and he was so nervous he had begun to babble. I decided to give him a helping hand. Wrapping my free arm around his neck and pulling his face nearer to mine I pressed my lips to his, kissing him gently as I knew how hard this could be for him.

Edward's P.O.V

The feeling of Bella's warm lips on my cold ones is indescribable. Like stepping into the sunshine after years in the dark, the heat of summer in the middle of the arctic winter. Bliss. I let go of her hand and moved it to her waist, pulling her gently to me.

We kissed for a few moments before I pulled back, not releasing her from my grasp. I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Thank you, I was starting to babble. What can I say? You dazzle me." She blushed and I couldn't help but grin. "What I was trying to say is that I love you more than I thought possible. You mean everything to me, you are my life, you are my sun, you are my only reason for living." I never once looked away from her eyes, they were now filled with tears and emotion.

She pulled me closer to her and I felt her sob twice before she pulled back and kissed me a little more forcefully than last time.

" I love you so much Edward Cullen. You have restored my trust in the male population, and you stopped me from killing myself which I see now was a really crappy idea. And if anyone is undeserving in this relationship it's me. I should just leave you alone so you could find someone better but I'm just too selfish!" How she could think that was beyond me but before I could retaliate she was kissing me again. Not that I minded.

It was dark by the time we got back to the house and Bella had phoned Charlie, she told him the person that was trying to sue her had decided he didn't have the money to carry on the case any longer and so had withdrawn his case. She said it would take a few days for her to get home and she wanted to visit a few old friends while she was already there. Charlie said it was ok and would cover for Bella and me and the rest of my family for seven more days. It was a Saturday and we agreed we would come home the Saturday after.

Alice and Rosalie were waiting on the porch when me and Bella arrived home, I put her down and she squealed before hiding behind me, peaking round my arm.

"Edward, hand her over quickly and no one gets hurt." Growled Rose, wow Bella was in for a rough time!

"You think that Bella couldn't fight you off? Or pick you up and spin you round and round?" Rose and Alice gulped, obviously not thinking of that.

"Yeah! You best just start being nicer to me or you might find yourselves wearing un matching clothes." Bella threatened, stepping out from behind my arm.

"Ok, ok! NO make over's! We swear! Don't we Rose?" Alice babbled her thoughts straying to the awful outfits Bella could force her to wear.

"Sure, whatever you say Bella, we love you! Just thought you ought to know." Rose's mind was much like Alice's. I was so proud of my Bella. By this point she was officially my Bella even if she didn't know it yet.

"So, I have a whole week before Charlie expects me back. Cards anyone?" Asked Bella. Which reminded me of the fact that Bella had been very reckless in visiting biker bars and hustling them out of all their money.

"So, biker bars." I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot, waiting for the rest of her explanation from before.

"I've not done that in a while." She pondered. "You want to see me in action?" She asked eagerly.

"Are you..." I was about to say insane but Emmett interrupted me by bursting out of the door yelling.

"That would be so cool! Will you Bella? Please?" He asked. Bella laughed and nodded.

"Course! I just need to get ready, give me five minutes." Bella ran into the house and I heard her rush up the stairs, stumbling a couple of times of course, before she reached the top.

I turned to face Emmet and slapped him up the side of his head. It made a satisfying crack noise.

"What the hell was that for?" He moaned whilst rubbing his head.

"For encouraging her!" I yelled. "If she gets hurt I blame you!" He grinned.

"Well, isn't someone a little protective over his girlfriend then?" He asked mockingly, he was also asking for a kick in the head.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Run."

"Right you are." Then I was chasing after him, the chase didn't last long and soon we were wrestling playfully, egging each other on.

By the time we had calmed down Bella was ready and had managed to convince Carlisle and Esme she was perfectly safe. They reluctantly agreed and decided they would join us on our little excursion into Bella's old life.

Bella's P.O.V

We arrived at the bar I'd found on Google very quickly with speed-aholics behind the wheel. I felt the familiar buzz when I stepped out of the car and I was instantly in my element. Quickly checking my appearance in the car window I saw that I was looking perfect for what I was about to do.

I strode purposefully into the bar, the small heels of my shoes going off like a warning bell to all the men in the bar. They all turned to me, checking me over like a piece of meat, I felt sorry for Edward who must be having to watch and listen to all of their erotic fantasies.

I did my own check of the bar and figured out where all the key players were sitting. The most powerful and influential, the toughest and the strongest, the smartest and the watchers. I walked straight over to the most powerful, of course at one point I would have had to work my way up to that table but now, I could walk straight over there and dominate.

"What's the game?" I asked as I swung a chair around and straddled it.

"Poker." Replied a older looking man with a short goatee. "Not a game for little girls." He commented.

"Well, it's a good job I aint one then, huh?" He shrugged.

"Just sayin'." The whole bar was silent and watching our exchange. "So, you want dealing in?" He changed his stance to try and intimidate me, I did it right back.

"If you don't mind." We played for half an hour with the whole bar watching us until eventually they began to look away to their own games and conversations.

"You play pretty well for a girlie." Commented Goatee after a while.

"Yeah, well I guess I'm just lucky." This was a lie, this was all skill, all me and how cool and collected I could keep my emotions and faecal expressions. I loved every second of it.

The Cullens all stood at the bar watching as I slowly won all the tables money and then their bikes. We were about to move onto house deeds when I decided I'd had enough. We'd finished the last game and I stood up to leave.

"You're cheating you little bitch!" Growled a hairy looking man. Goatee nodded slowly in agreement. Both of them rose slowly from their chairs, I snickered. They couldn't and wouldn't do anything.

"Now now gentlemen. Let's not be sore losers." I warned as I gave them all withering glares. They seemed to take the message and sat back down from their predatory stances.

I strode out of the bar with even more swagger than when I entered.

A/ N Woo go bad ass Bella! Woo the meadow! Reviews are great and I will not only give you e-cookies but e-muffins as well, aren't you lucky people? I swear that the next update wont take as long! Please forgive me!!!

Lots of love,

Sammy^^

XxX


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Woo I got my first review on my last chapter so now I will write another. That's how I'm gunna work it from now on. And no I am still having trouble with the whole owning twilight thing, Stephanie Meyer just holds onto the deeds so damn tight. Next time I attempt to steal them, I'm taking a chainsaw. ^^

LET THE CHATER COMENCE!

Bella's P.O.V

I could hear the Cullens following me out of the now silent bar and couldn't help the grin that grew on my face. Emmett came running up to me and squeezed me to an inch of my life.

"That was so freakin' awesome! They were like bitch and you was like yeah well screw you and then they were like mumble mumble and you were like yeah well I win so there! YOU ROCKED!" He gushed as he spun me around.

"How about you put me down and I give you the keys to your new bike?" I asked, he just hugged me tighter and said thank you about a gazillion times.

"You really were awesome Bella! Them jack asses didn't know what hit them!" I could hear the grin in Rose's words even though I had my eyes shut tight as Emmett held me above his head singing she's a jolly good fellow.

"Hey... Rose...... I'll give you....... The shiny red one.......... If you get me down!!" I choked out.

Rose nodded and slapped the upside of Emmett's head. Emmett dropped me and Rose caught me before giving me a quick hug and placing me gently on my feet. Gotta love Rose.

"Thanks, here's your keys." I dropped the bike keys into her eager hands and she skipped away happily. I next gave Emmett his keys as promised.

"I have four more bikes, Esme, Carlisle, would you like one?" I was secretly hoping they didn't so that I could have one.

"No dear I believe we're fine." Esme said warmly. I definitely viewed her as my new mother. I knew I could always go to her and she would never turn me away. I threw Alice and Jasper a set of keys each before I turned to Edward. He'd been silent this whole time and his face looked extremely guarded.

"Ok, we're going to head off now. We'll see you all at the house." Announced Carlisle before he got into his car and drove away whilst Esme got into Emmett's jeep and did the same.

"Yeah we're gunna go test run these beasts!" Yelled Emmett as the others blasted out of the parking lot.

Me and Edward stood in silence for ten minutes before I worked up the nerve to talk to him, I felt my anger building up and I knew I had to sort all this out before it got really bad.

"Edward." He turned away from me. "Edward Cullen! Turn the hell around and look at me!" I yelled. "Are you ashamed to know me? Is that it? Do you think what I did tonight was slutty and reckless?" I was hissing all my words now. I thought he understood. I thought he got why I had to do this. To keep me sane through the years of hardship.

"No!" He gasped as he spun round and faced me. "You know I don't think that. Ok maybe it was a little reckless, but I understand why you did it. I just.... I just ..... Oh I don't even know how to say this but....... Knowing you had to do that to stop yourself from breaking. It kills me Bella! It hurts to know that I wasn't there to save you when you needed me most." He took hold of my shoulders gently and looked in my eyes, I saw all the hurt and guilt shining in his eyes like a fire in the never ending dark. So bright.

"It was hard, it was so damn hard I wanted to scream and shout and kick and punch but I couldn't. I was helpless and that alone was so bad and painful I wanted to die, but I'm not there anymore. Phil is dead, James has disappeared and Mike is going to wish he was never born come next Monday. And I gained an awesome family that care for me. I'm healing! And you know why? Because of YOU! You may not have been there to stop what happened but you're here to pick up the pieces and that means so much to me. I love you Edward, and that's all that matters." I felt tired after my little rant but hyper aware of Edward's every breath.

He pulled me into a hug and buried his face in my hair. I shut my eyes against the tears and rested my head against his hard chest. We stood for a few moments simply enjoying the feeling of the other being so close.

"We should get going." Said Edward gently pulling away from, not dropping my hand though. I nodded and passed Edward a set of the keys. We walked over to where our two bikes were parked before setting off, riding the motorbikes I had just won.

Edward's P.O.V

I couldn't believe the strength Bella possessed, even though the fact should no longer amaze me. I tried to keep my eyes on the road like a normal human but I couldn't help stealing glances at my Bella and they soon stopped being glances and turned into stares lasting ten minutes before I realized what I was doing. That was the power Bella had over me.

It only took half an hour to get home even though we did have to pull over a couple of times so that Bella could yell at me for staring at her, joking of course. I couldn't help grinning at her before replying that if she didn't want me to stare she should stop being pretty. I loved her blush.

"And the wanderers return!" Exclaimed Emmett as we walked through the door. It seemed I wasn't the only one that liked to see Bella blush. Although, Emmett was in it for the embarrassment factor only.

"Yeah..... Well I'm a little tired so I'm off to bed. Am I still ok to crash in your room?" Bella asked Alice. Alice nodded in answer but her mind was slyly telling me she was going to buy a bed for my room so that Bella could sleep there whenever she came round. I could imagine the blush that would creep onto Bella's face at the mention of it.

"I feel bad for taking your room over like this. Especially when I have a perfectly good one not two miles away." Bella grumbled.

"Well I was thinking that we could buy a bed for Edward's room, for when you come over to let me give you makeovers and after a shopping marathon." Bella blushed, just like I knew she would and the others laughed. What I didn't expect was for Bella to hide her face in my chest, wrapping her arms round me.

"Tell them they're all jerks and I'm not their friend." She whined to me.

"Oh no, whatever shall we do without Bella's friendship?" Asked Emmett mockingly.

"Well you won't mind if I take that bike back, will you?" she asked pulling away and crossing her arms, her eyes gleaming playfully.

"Love you Bells! Now leave the girl alone!" He scolded the others who were still snickering. Bella laughed before saying night and heading upstairs.

Alice went off to order a bed of the internet and Esme decided to help, and of course Jasper and Carlisle followed their wives. You don't want to know where Emmett and Rosalie went, thank god they were going far away though. I found I was left with nothing to do as I often was.

Alice's thoughts then became directed to me. _Edward, go to Bella. She's going to have a rough night. She'll want you there, trust me._ I did trust Alice so I headed upstairs to her room and my sleeping angel.

Sure enough as soon as I arrived Bella started to thrash about in her sleep, mumbling and frowning at an unseen enemy. I scooped Bella up with the blankets and then held her to once I sat propped up against the headboard. She calmed down a little and her breathing evened out a little too. Though not as much as I would have liked. Then her eyes shot open and she looked at me questioningly.

"you had a nightmare." I informed her. She nodded, still looking very confused.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, there was no drowsiness in her voice, in fact she sounded very much awake.

"About twenty minutes. You should go back to sleep, you've barely slept these last few days." She shook her head.

"I don't think I'll be able to. I feel wide awake, like I did when I first woke up after collapsing the day I killed Phil." She sounded very puzzled. I decided Carlisle would be able to explain it better.

"I'm going to go and get Carlisle."

"I'll come, I have so much energy!" She jumped of the bed dragging me with her.

"Carlisle!" I called when we were in the hallway.

"In my study!" He called back. Me and Bella were walking for about three seconds before she set off at full sprint, much faster than I've ever seen any human run, although not as fast as a vampire. I caught up to her then stayed at her pace.

"Any reason you're running faster than I've seen most Olympic runners run?" I asked, she turned and grinned at me.

"Most? Well, we have to fix that don't we?" She stepped up her speed to that which I had seen a few older and ill vampires run. We had done about three laps around the house now and Bella stopped to a dead halt in front of Carlisle's study. The door was open and there stood a very shocked set of four vampires.

"Well, I think it's safe to say, you're not human." Chocked out Carlisle. Bella just shrugged.

"I had my suspicions from the day I blew Phil up." Well, this was going to be interesting.

A/N Te He I am quite proud of myself, not just for this chapter but for my whole story!! Thank you all for your amazing reviews and if you have a question I will try to answer it and I hope I answered all the ones for the last few chapters! OH AND WELL DONE FORE GETTING OVER 160 REVIEWS!!!

Lots of love,

Sammy^^

XxX

P.S Hey I had this done on the 25th but fanfic is being screwy, sorry guys! 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Woo Can I just say that you guys are totally awesome? I'm being serious your reviews always make me smile.

Ok, update on the owning Twilight? Nada, zilch, nothing. Sigh.

Let the chapterage continueage.

Bella's P.O.V

"Wait here." Muttered Carlisle, I could see he was deep in thought and hoped he had some answers for me.

He was back three seconds later with a black leather book, coated with a thin layer of dust. He walked into his study and gestured us to follow him. Placing the book on his desk he opened the book. The pages were filled with strange writing that I couldn't understand.

"You won't be able to read it Bella. This is a language that the Volturi made thousands of years ago. No human or machine in the world can crack this code." I looked at the small symbols with a new fascination. The symbols began to tremble and shake, turning into letters that I could actually read.

"They can live for thousands of years without moving. They have no need of food, human or vampire and after a few years of practise can go without breathing as well." I quoted. I looked to Carlisle to confirm that I had just read an ancient language that I had never seen before. He looked so scared, terrified even.

"Oh no, this is bad." Now I was beginning to worry.

!What? Like a slight bump in the road, we can easily overcome it bad?" I asked desperately.

"No, more of a Jupiter crashing down on us, hell on earth kind of bad."

"Ah."

"If what I believe is correct. You are the Volturi's most feared and most despised enemy." Well, that didn't sound good. "Although, you are a myth. Not just that you are a vampire myth."

"Hang on, so I am a mythical creature's mythical creature?"

"Well..... Yes. To put it bluntly." Carlisle flicked through the huge book before stopping and turning the book around so that I could see better. I read the passages out load.

"The Protectors are a race of beings whose sole purpose in life is to protect all other beings from the Cold Ones, Vampires. They have a range of powers in their arsenal and can call upon them by bringing forth the emotion linked to that power. The almighty Volturi defeated the protectors although it is said the last Empress foretold of the day the Protectors would come back, a human who would overcome struggles in life and kill the one who caused the most pain. They would come and stop the Volturi's reign of terror, of course no man or beast will ever destroy the mighty Volturi and the Foretold Empress, as she is known, is just a myth of the protectors. The Foretold Empress is said to be noticeable by the small mark of a fist on the small of her back. " I stopped reading the text for a second. " Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up just a second, I am a mythical creature's mythical creature's mythical creature? That is so messed up! And what is this book anyway?" They all looked at me funny and I lifted my shirt up a little so they could see the birth mark on the small of my back.

"Well, you see...... This book is like a big book of fairytales. Basically." I groaned. I felt like little red riding hood. Then something clicked.

"Me.... defeat the Volturi? Are you insane? I can't do that!" I started to panic, breathing hard and fast. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"You don't have to do anything, it's your life and I will not let anyone to force you into a battle you don't want to fight." I nodded into his chest.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." I reassured them all. I was still shaking though and they looked at me with sceptic eyes. "So, does this mean I'm your enemy? If it does then I don't want to be a protractor or whatever the hell I am! I won't hurt any of you ever!!" I yelled at them, tears flowing freely down my face.

"We know you won't. Besides, you're not our enemy, you're the Volturi's and it says you come in a reign of terror so they must be doing something that endangers humans. We love you Bella, and your enemy is our enemy. Ok?" Asked Edward gently.

"Ok." I decided to put the whole subject to the back of my mind so that I could freak out about it later. "So if that book is full of your mythical creatures, and I'm real, does that mean all the others could be real too?" I asked.

"I think so, I think we need to speak with a certain pair of extremely old vampires, older than the Volturi."

"Vladimir and Stefan." Murmured Edward.

"Who?" I asked. Feeling very out of the loop.

"They used to rule with a few others before the Volturi overthrew them. They live in Romania and hold a very serious grudge for the Volturi. They are also the oldest known vampires in existence. If anyone can shed some light on this whole thing they can, especially if it could mean the end of the Volturi's reign." We were all silent as I took in this new piece of information.

"I guess we're going to Romania then?" I sighed just thinking about what I was going to tell Charlie.

"No, me and Esme will go to Romania. The rest of you will stay here." Carlisle was using his no nonsense voice and it would be pointless arguing with him. The thought of going to see a pair of creepy old vampires wasn't all that appealing either.

"But, well are they dangerous?" I asked, once again afraid that a member of the Cullen family was risking their life for me.

"No, not when they hear what we have to say. Don't worry Bella, ok?"Esme consoled me, kissing the top of my head like my mother used to.

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow, we shouldn't be gone more than a week. Alice, do you think you could book us some flights, anywhere in Romania will do." I could see the gears in Carlisle's mind working at full capacity. I just hoped that everything would go ok and no one would get hurt.

Edward's P.O.V

I wasn't happy with my parents going to talk with the Romanian coven without any sort of back up. I had only met them once in passing but they had been, for lack of a better word, creepy. They just emitted the word evil from their very presence. Esme and Carlisle might not think them dangerous but I certainly did. I didn't try to convince them to let some of us go with them though as I knew it would be a futile attempt.

Bella was still in my arms but she had calmed down and was no longer shaking. She was taking this whole thing extremely well, any normal person would have gone mad by now. I found myself reminding me that Bella was far from normal for the fifteenth time this week.

The thought of the things Bella was expected to do scared me. What scared me more was the thought that the Volturi were up to something that had forced an extinct race to come back though a prophecy.

"Do you want to go out?" Bella asked, well more like pleaded.

"Of course." I pulled her up, still cradling her to my chest. We excused ourselves from the others and I carried Bella to our meadow. I sat with my back against a tree, Bella still on my lap, waiting for her to say something.

"I'm scared Edward." Bella chocked out. "How did Phil end up as a vampire? How am I supposed to take down vampire royalty when I can barely hold myself together now?"

"I'll be there for you, I won't ever let you stand alone. I love you too much for you to get hurt."

"I love you too, more than I thought I would ever love someone. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know where you're going with this Bella and don't, I will fight by your side until the end and that is final." I think she understood me as she huffed and pouted slightly, not realising how cute she looked. "As far as Phil being vampire is concerned, well I'm not too sure. He wasn't with the vampire who changed him so we don't have any leads there." I heard her sigh and snuggle closer to me.

"I'm no tired but I feel so.... Ugh I can't explain it. There is always something in my life that tries to screw me over in some shape or form, if it isn't my abusive step farther it's the fact that I'm not really human. I don't know how much more I can take." It broke my heart to hear her talk like that but I knew what she meant.

"No more, when we sort all of this stuff out, I will never let anything happen to you. I promise, h9ow about we just enjoy the rest of our week off? Forget about all of this?" She smiled up at me.

"That would be great. Thank you."

We chatted about light topics and made plans for the remainder of our week before setting of for home.

"Edward, I was just about to call you actually. Our flight leaves in five hours so we're about to head to the airport. I'll call when we land and then again when we reach the coven. Is there anything you need before we leave?" Asked Esme as she slung a rucksack into the trunk of Carlisle's car.

"No, we're good. I'll see you in about a week. Be safe." I said as I hugged her. Bella hugged her next, telling her to be careful and come straight home if anything in the slightest even STARTED to go wrong. Esme just laughed and promised they would.

Soon only me, Bella and my siblings were left in the Cullen household and as we stared down the long driveway after the car drove away, I couldn't help the dark feeling of dread slowly settle on my shoulders.

A/N I don't think I did a very good job on this chapter, sigh. I really did try but found it so hard for some unknown reason! You don't know how frustrating that is. Oh well I did my best and I guess that's all I can do. Tell me what you think and if you could give me some advice on how to improve this sorry excuse for a chapter I will change it. Thanks....

Lots of love,

Sammy. ^^

XxX


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Yay! Thanks to stacie23103 who was the first to post a comment and thank you for your vote of confidence! ^^

Onwards and upwards!

Bella's P.O.V

When the phone rang at three o clock Tuesday morning everyone ran to the phone and crowded round. I was only a moment or two behind them which was a good job. The conversation was quick and spoken at vampire speed. Although I did still manage to pick up a few words. Once the conversation had ended Edward did a quick translation for me.

"They've arrived and are about to start looking for Vladimir and Stefan. They were last known to live in a castle deep in the wilderness." I nodded my understanding and slowly we all drifted away, not needing to say anything, we all knew what everyone was thinking. Would Carlisle and Esme be ok?

After a few hours of silence I could take no more. I jumped up from my spot on the couch and marched to the front door.

"I'll be back!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"What?" Asked Rose, now everyone one was in front of me.

"I said I'll be back." I said. "Don't worry I'm not off to catch a plane to Romania or anything. I'm going to get my sketches and spray paint from home. I won't be long." I turned and walked to my car unlocking it with a click. I got in and began to drive down the private road. I looked in my rear view mirror and saw the Cullens looking more than a little shocked. That didn't last long as within moments Edward had opened the passenger side door and was sat next to me.

"Hey!" I greeted him brightly. "Fancy meeting you here." He looked at me like I had grown a third head before his face burst out in a grin.

"Thanks. Everyone was getting a little depressed for a minute there." I nodded and grinned back at him.

"So, we're going with dragons?" I asked. He cheered and pumped his fists in the air.

"I hoped you were going to do my car." I laughed at his eagerness.

"Well, I've nothing better to do so, might as well make myself useful."

"You do realise Alice will drag you shopping unless you do hers as well?" He asked. I'd already thought of this and decided I would do hers at the same time.

"One step ahead of you. I already have an idea for Alice. And Rose."

"Cool. Emmett is going to whine like a five year old though as well you know." I sighed and nodded. I had already thought of that.

"Well, I thought that maybe I'd just do a comic strip and get Jacob to blow it up to put on his wall. Showing how awesome he is of course!" I couldn't help laughing at the thought of Emmett getting a severe ego boost.

"He'll love you forever." Edward laughed.

We arrived at my house and I quickly collected my stuff together. Including everything I would need to work on The True Five. Edward insisted on driving back and no matter how much I protested I couldn't get him to change his mind. Damn stubborn vampire.

As soon I got out of the car I was latched onto by a, no not a screaming Alice, a wailing Emmett.

"BELLLLAAAAA! Alice said you aren't going to do me a cool car design! Tell me she's lying!" He demanded.

"I'm sorry, she isn't lying." He looked betrayed and I felt guilty. "But I did think you might like a big comic strip of you in manga version for your wall." He hugged me tighter and told me I was the best human, Protector thing he had ever met. I laughed at him and told him thanks.

I spent the whole of Monday and Tuesday doing all of the arty things I promised I'd do. By the time Wednesday morning rolled around we were all a lot happier. That might also have something to do with the fact that Esme and Carlisle were coming home on Friday, although they wouldn't tell us anything else.

I felt Edward's strong cold arms wrap around my waist from the back. I was stood out on the balcony thinking about what had been happening lately. About my new found relationship with Edward for a start.

I leaned back into him, sighing with content. Then, and don't ask me why, but something in my mind just clicked. I leaped away from Edward and spun round to face him.

"There's a vampire in Forks! My dad was still investigating that case when we were on the run! And he's still working on it!" It all came out in a rush but he understood every word. As did every other vampire in the house. Soon everyone was outside, surrounding me.

"How did we not realise this before?" Gasped Rose. Looking as stunned as the rest of us.

"We need to find this vampire and kill them before they kill more innocent people." I said, I was ready for the arguments.

"No Bella, WE need to find them and kill them. You need to stay here." I pointed to a tree a few meters away and pushed it back before making it burst into flames.

"I can take care of myself, ok?" Edward agreed reluctantly and we ran through the woods, the others looking for the scent, me only just keeping up. Alice rang Carlisle on the way and told him the situation. He was concerned for our safety and was beating himself up about not figuring it out sooner just like us.

"I've got something!" Yelled Emmett. I tried to speed up, learning from what I already knew. I poured all my emotion into running fast. I caught up with Emmett in no time, running alongside him.

"Wow, you're getting faster." I smiled.

"Yep, it's all about the emotion." He nodded, looking deep in thought.

Edward pulled up at the side of me, looking worried. I tried to smile reassuringly.

Then I smelt something, kind of sweet and sickly. I tried to zero in on the smell but ended up losing it and picking up another. It smelt of honeysuckle and crisp, fresh air.

"Emmett? Strange question. What does Edward smell like to you?" I asked. He looked at me like I was a weirdo, then shrugged like he was getting used to it.

"Honeysuckle and mountains." Close enough. I just nodded.

"And who smells like...... Syrup and dark chocolate?" I asked. Edward's head snapped up.

"The vampire we're chasing." I just nodded again.

"I have another theory, battle makes my powers advance. Maybe danger?" I mused. The others nodded, each giving a little input of their own.

We didn't have a lot of time to talk though, soon we were staring into a mass of vampires, easily a hundred, eyes glowing red, smirks plastered on their faces.

"Man, we're screwed....." I couldn't agree more with Emmett's statement.

Edward's P.O.V

I couldn't agree more with Emmett's statement. I pushed Bella behind me and got into a defensive crouch. I couldn't do much against the hoard of monsters facing me.

They all surged forward but then seemed to hit an invisible wall. _Bella. _I spun round to face her. She was staring intently at the thrashing crowed. They were now banging at the barrier and pushing each other out of the way.

"This.... Is......Hard.... Should I........ Kill them?" She asked.

"Yes!" Cried Jasper. His thoughts showed how much hatred and anger and battle lust the vampires.

"Do it Bella! They'll rip us all to shreds!" I tried to keep my voice level. She nodded and her eyes glowed red.

She staggered towards the writhing mass then stopped. Both hands out in front of her she pushed them out from her chest. A wall of fire engulfed the vampires and they thrashed and screamed, trying to get away from the fire that surrounded them.

Soon they were all dead and Bella sunk to the floor. Sweat covered her body, she was groaning in pain and she was shaking.

"Bella!" I ran to her side and picked her up into my arms, holding her close. She gasped in pain and tears flowed from her eyes.

I began running back to the house faster than I had ever ran before.

Bella's P.O.V

The pain was excruciating. The way your muscles ache and burn after running a marathon. The only way to fully explain the pain is to tell you to imagine that you have just had acid injected into your throat. Wherever there is blood in your body, there is a burning pain. And in your bones. And in your skin. And God forbid the flesh is left out.

It even hurt when Edward lifted me off the ground, I usually felt so safe and immune to everything in his arms. Not that day though, that day I just want to die.

I saw the Cullen mansion before the suffocating blackness encased me. Cutting me off from the real world, no pain, no worries, no thoughts. Bliss.

A/N .....

Love,

Sammy

xxx


	19. Chapter 19

A/N I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! And I believe I was promised a Edward sundae! I'm trying to make my chapters longer, I just write an awesome cliffy and just have to stop them there. Sigh, I hope you all know that I am trying though....

Sam: How bout now?

Steph: No

Sam: Now?

Steph: NO!!!!

Sam: There is no need to yell at me, all I want is for you to give me Twilight.

Steph: I will give you £5000 if you LEAVE. ME. ALONE!

Sam: Woo £5000 and Twilight Yay I feel special. I can have Twilight right?

Steph: NO GET LOST YOU FREAK.

Sam: *sniff sniff* WAAAAAAAA *runs away crying*

Sorry guys I couldn't resist. ^.^

New A/N, So what do people think about flamers? I think they suck ass for a living. I don't mind constructive criticism, in fact I love it but what I don't like is people saying I'm a crappy writer. So, as this dick annoyed me so much I'm leaving the future of my writing to you guys. I want you to let me know if you think I have a future in writing, maybe not on the Steph Meyer sort of level but in the fan fiction sort of way. Read the flames and tell me if I need to listen to them. BE BRUTALLY HONEST!!!! OH AND THIS IS NOT ME SEEKING ATTENTION OR BEING ALL INSECURE. People should know by now that I do sometimes look back on a chapter and think "Yeah that's crap." BUT I also know I must be doing something right, look at all the awesome reviews I get? AND I am on a B-A in my English coursework so.... to whoever was flaming me I'm going to get really childish coz let's face it I'm FIFTEEN!............... NA, NA, NA, NA NAAAAAAAA! Also I am dyslexic so I do apologise if my spell check isn't thinking of the same word as me. Ok, I'm done. SO SCREW YOU FLAMER!^.^

Edward's P.O.V

"Bella, please talk to me." I whispered. She was unconscious and I was scared. Her pulse was weak and her breathing shallow. Alice was sobbing as I laid Bella down on my new bed.

"Why didn't I see this coming!" Wailed Alice as she grasped Bella's hand tightly.

"We'll figure this all out later. We just need to make sure Bella is ok." Jasper, always the voice of reason.

"It might be like before, when she wakes up she might just be better again." Emmett was trying to be optimistic. In his mind he was trying convince himself that Bella was going to be ok. _She'll be ok, she'll be ok, she'll be ok. _He chanted over and over in his mind. I nodded in half hearted agreement.

"Is there anything we can do?" Asked Rose. I felt Bella's forehead, the fever was gone, her heart rate was still very weak and her breathing the same as before.

"I don't think so, we just need to wait it out. Can someone call Carlisle and Esme?" Alice said she would.

We spent the next few hours pacing and sitting at Bella's side. Carlisle and Esme were trying to get an earlier flight, Esme was very close to buying a private jet and flying home herself.

"Ugh, who spiked my drink?" Bella murmured, squeezing her eyes closed and holding her head in her hands.

"Bella!" I ran to her side and pulled her to me.

"Hey, what........."

Bella's P.O.V

I was about to ask Edward what had happened but then I remembered everything. Why the hell were 100 plus vampires in Forks forest??

I wrapped my arms around Edward's torso kissing his jaw lightly.

"I'm ok, just a head ache." I admit I was playing it down a little but I didn't want Edward to worry more than I knew he would.

"Bella, are you ok? Where does it hurt?" Edward asked in a rush.

"Yes, I'm fine. What the hell was with all the vampires?" I asked. I was wondering about that but I did have ulterior motives. Anything to get off the topic of my injuries.

"Bella." Edward warned. Stupid clever bronze haired god.

"Really, I'm ok. Well... ok, I don't want to lie so..... I'm not fine, but we do have bigger problems than me at the moment. Like the hundred or so vampires in the forest. Trust me when I say you won't win an argument on this, so do me a favour and just accept it." He sighed and held me closer.

"I'm just overwhelmed, that's all. My vulnerable human Bella is no longer vulnerable. Don't get the wrong idea, I like the fact you're not as........ fragile, and I don't want to not be with you because you don't need my protection. I just.... I don't know, I'm scared about what's going to happen, to all of us. When we first read the book and it said that the Volturi must be doing something terrible for you to be here, I wasn't concerned. But after we saw all them vampires, I'm not so sure." I understood what he was saying and I was overwhelmed too.

"So am I, I don't fully understand what's happening to me, but I do know that it's big. I knew as soon as I saw all them vampires." I was struck by a thought.

"They didn't expect Phil to take me."

"They KNEW he would be killed!" His eyes flashed with understanding.

"They also didn't expect me to be so powerful. They didn't think I would have mastered my powers so well. But who could raise such a large number of vampires? From what you've told me, the whole vampire population can't be more than a thousand." I knew the answer as soon as the question came out of my mouth.

"The Volturi." We both gasped together. All the other Cullens were stood at the end of the bed, speechless.

Me and Edward had just acted like the perfect Hallmark couple, whilst working out that probably the most brutal and dangerous royal family are after me. Wow.

"I'm really sorry." I apologised to them all. They looked at me a little blankly. "Not only have you got an army of vampires after you, the said vampires are led by vampire royalty and it's all because I'm not really human. So I apologise and does anyone else see how messed up this situation is?" I asked as an afterthought.

"Yes I do see the messiness of the situation. But Bella, whatever they are planning, we wouldn't agree with it and would fight them with everything we have, weather you were here or not. Besides, we love you and wouldn't give you up for the world." Emmett's words brought tears to my eyes. All the others agreed and within the space of two minutes we had all had two hallmark moments.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"Well you would probably be just as great but no one would be around to witness it." Edward kissed my head and I had to suppress a sigh, Emmett would undoubtedly pounce on the opportunity to embarrass me.

"I'm going to ring Carlisle and Esme, let them know you're ok." Rose gave me a quick hug before leaving.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked.

"Wait for the others to come back with the Romanian coven. We'll know more when they arrive." I nodded into Edward's chest

"When did life get so complicated? What happened to sleep, eat and survive?" I asked quietly, to no one in particular.

"You were born, you got a life worth living. Or at least I hope you have." Only me and Edward were left, the others drifting off with their partners, giving us some privacy.

"I have, that's all down to you. Not all of this mess but the good parts. I feel really close to you but let's face it. It's not even been a week since I really let you into my life, let you fully help me. I think we're going to fast, no, that's not right. I know I should feel like we're going to fast but I don't! And now you're what I live for." I really hoped he understood what I was trying to say.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy. If you don't think we're going to fast then that's great, if you did though, that would be fine too. Bella, you didn't know me before you came along. I was like a zombie, not living, merely existing. You made me come alive." I felt my eyes well up and my heart swell with love and admiration. I felt a strange sensation behind my eyes, not unpleasant, it certainly wasn't pain full.

"Bella!" Edward gasped. "Your eyes!" I looked over to the mirror, my eyes were golden. It looked like tiny diamonds were swirling and dancing in a pool of molten gold. I gasped too.

"I'm sorry, did I do something to upset you?" He asked, in total panic.

"No, I just felt so much love and then.... when I felt angry my eyes really hurt, but this wasn't bad. I knew something was happening but it wasn't painful, like running your hand across a wall, doesn't hurt but you register it's there." Edward nodded and pulled me to him once again. The fear of me being upset void.

"You really are one amazing woman Bella." He murmured into my hair.

"Not really, well maybe a little but it wouldn't have happened without you. Now enough of this deep stuff, everything looks strange with a golden tinge. What are the Romanian coven like, apart from creepy?" I asked, I felt the strange feeling leave my eyes. Although I did still feel the love inside me.

"Well, they are hell bent on revenge although they are clever and haven't gone directly after the Volturi, they're waiting for the perfect moment to strike. They drink human blood, even though we think it's wrong there may not be much we can do to stop them from murdering people whilst they stay with us." I nodded, I had already accepted that this would be the case. "They are the slyest creatures in existence, awful to be around."

"Let's hope they don't have to stay long then. Ugh I hate having to look over my shoulder every two seconds. I get awful neck ache." I winked at him and he laughed along with me.

"Hey, Esme and Carlisle are in Canada, they were really worried about you Bella and Canada was the closest they could get. They said they should be home tomorrow." Said Rose as she leaned around the door.

"Ok, thanks Rose." Edward smiled fondly at his sister and I realised that I had been taking up a lot of his time recently.

"Hey Rose?" I asked before she left.

"Yeah?"

"How do you and Emmett feel about getting your butts kicked on Halo again?" She grinned.

"Revenge will be sweet." I giggled as I thought of the tantrums Emmett was probably going to have when I beat him. I felt better now, the Cullen teenagers would get to have some quality time together and they wouldn't feel like they were leaving me out. My genius amazes even me sometimes.

"Come on. I want to make Emmett cry. Metaphorically of course."

"You're sure you're ok?" I sighed and nodded. He grinned at me and slung me onto his back before running to the lounge. The others were assembled there already two x-boxes set up and linked together. I guess they all wanted to get beat.

"Oh wait guys! Look, look, look!" I closed my eyes and thought of Edward and how much I loved him. When I opened my eyes they were gold. "See! I don't know the powers that come with gold eyes but I can find out later." They were all grinning at me and congratulating me on my new found eye colour. Wow, now that is a phrase I never thought I'd get a chance to say.

"Cool. Now prepare to be beat." Emmett handed me and Edward controllers and we all sat down to play.

XxX

"Can we play online now please? As a team? I'm sick of getting beat by my girlfriend." Sighed Edward. I giggled when he called me his girlfriend.

"Hey! We won her that time!" Insisted Emmett.

"That doesn't count. At all. It was five vampires with heightened senses against one." Admitted Edward. I nodded.

"I know I said that you won fair and square that time Emmett but I was kind of lying, sorry." I shrugged as Emmett and Jasper pouted. "And if we play as a team we can totally dominate." That made Emmett, Rose and Jasper grin. Alice was quite happily of in her own little world, probably thinking about shoes, shopping and slumber parties.

It got to about three in the morning before we stopped dominating on halo. I went to go eat with Edward and the others went off with their significant others.

"Can I cook you something?" Asked Edward.

"Do you know how to cook?" I asked.

"Well....... No. Ok well can I at least help?" I laughed at his persistence.

"Sure. I think I'll have pasta. Can you put a pan of water on to boil please?" He nodded and was soon back asking what else he could do. We spent the next half hour like this until I had a bowl of steaming pasta in front of me.

"What brought all this on?" I asked. "Not that I don't appreciate the help."

"I like being helpful. And is wanting to make my beautiful girlfriend a meal classed as a criminal offence now?" I asked sarcastically. Bella blushed at my compliment and tried to hide behind her hair. I pouted and tilted her chin up so I could see her pink cheeks.

Our eyes locked together and I leant towards her. Our lips met and the familiar yet amazing electric current passed through us. I heard her gasp slightly at the sensation and I smiled against her. The bowl of pasta on the side completely forgotten.

"I love you." I breathed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her tip toes.

"I'm sure I love you more." I chuckled into her mouth and she smiled.

I hadn't been as drawn to Bella's blood at all recently. Now her blood held as much draw as that of a dear. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, nervously asking for entrance. She gasped again before allowing me entrance. Our tongues danced together for a few moments before I pulled back to allow Bella oxygen.

"I love you Bella, you know that right?" She nodded against my chest.

"I know, you know that I love you too right?" I nodded and kissed her head.

"You should eat." She reluctantly agreed before sitting down at the breakfast bar and pulling the pasta towards her. (A/N I'm going to go really OTT now, flamer you asked for description......)

Bella's P.O.V

I lifted the fork to my mouth, smelling the warm and tangy smell of the sauce, tomato and basil with a slight hint of garlic.

When I placed the pasta in my mouth my taste buds exploded from the flavour overdose. The tomato was of course the most prominent taste but the underlying flavour of Italian herb gave the whole meal a kick.

I sighed in content as the hot pasta travelled down my throat, making me feel like I was home.

Edward laughed his deep chuckle at my obvious content, I looked up to glare daggers at him but the glare quickly fell from my face as I was once again surprised by his overwhelming sexiness.

His bronze hair was glistening so much in the light it looked as if it were rippling, like water over rocks. His pale skin brought out the golden colour of his eyes, oh how I could easily drown in those delicious pools of gold. I couldn't help noticing that his hair looked even messier from my hands running through it. I still remembered how soft it had felt, like feathers.

I felt my throat close up at the fact that he was so perfect and so mine, I still didn't understand how we had fell for each other so hard and so fast.

My hand closed around the glass, the coolness making me shiver slightly. I lifted the glass to my lips, sipping the cranberry juice.

The taste of pasta was banished from my mouth as the sharp flavour of cranberries took over. I held the liquid in my mouth a moment longer, allowing me to appreciate the complex make up of the juice. Of course the sharp and bitter taste was the most detectable but it did have a slight sweetness when it drifted over the right area of the tongue.

I swallowed the delectable liquid and felt my throat open up again, pulling me back from the brink of tears.

I really was the luckiest woman in the world.

A/N As you can probably tell, the flamer pissed me off a little. Ah well, what can you do?! I won't stop writing as I love it too much but I will stop posting if you ALL think I'm a crappy writer. I do understand that I may have good story lines and plots but my technique might suck, I don't know, you tell me! Also tell me if you have read Maximum Ride coz I was thinking about doing a X-over. I have some awesome ideas for about a hundred fan fics and obviously can't do them all, I'll put the summaries on my profile and probably a poll as well if I can figure it all out and can be bothered. I'm having a bit of a hard time at the moment and no it's not about the flames. Writing does make me feel better though......

Love always,

Sammy

XxX


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Thank you! You guys are the best and as soon as I read all of your kind reviews I felt tons better! Not that I was particularly torn up before but you know what I mean.

I own a clock but the rare and elusive Twilight still escapes me. *sigh*

Bella's P.O.V

I sat on the sofa tapping my foot nervously. Edward was pacing, Emmett was clenching and unclenching his fists, Rose was ringing her hands together, Alice kept running her hand through her hair and Jasper looked like a nervous wreck.

We were sat waiting for the Romanian coven to show up with Carlisle and Esme. Alice said that they would arrive in ten minutes. The longest ten minutes of my freaking life.

I heard tyres crunching on gravel and sprung up from the couch. The others were on their feet at almost the same time and we ran out to greet Carlisle and Esme. Oh, and the Romanians.

"BELLA!" Screeched Esme as she pulled be into a bear hug to rival Emmetts. "I was so worried! How are you feeling? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, really." I assured her. She nodded reluctantly and let me go. After that we stood silent for a few minutes, everyone staring at the two older looking men stood next to the car. I decided to take charge, it was my fault that they had been dragged all this way in the first place.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, the one that dragged you all this way. Sorry about that by the way." I held my hand out for the taller of the two.

"Oh, it's no problem at all dear. Vladimir, and this is my brother Stefan." He took my hand and was about to kiss it when he stopped and laughed. "I do apologise, I forget we are in the twentieth century, I do believe men and women shake hands now?" I nodded at the strangeness of the situation. He gave me a firm hand shake and moved out of the way for Stefan to shake my hand as well.

"Do not worry about the long journey Bella, we have waited so long for this day." Then I noticed something, their eyes. They were as golden as the Cullen's. Stefan must have noticed me looking and chuckled.

"As the times have changed, so have we." I nodded. "Bella, times have to change again, the Volturi are planning something, me and my brother do not know what just yet but you can guarantee it will not involve them changing their diet or their ways."

"The Volturi already know about me, in fact they probably knew from the very beginning. What do we do now, the Cullens have assured me they are going to help defeat the Volturi and I heard that you want revenge, so I'm thinking you want in on this little revolution but how do we go about over throwing vampire royalty and their newborn army?"

"I think we need to plan, now, the longer we wait the harder it will become to defeat them." Input Carlisle. We all murmured in agreement. I slipped my hand into Edward's and he squeezed it lightly to calm me.

We spent the next few days trying to come up with a decent plan to destroy the Volturi but none of them were doable. We all knew that the bulk of the killing and therefore danger rested on my shoulders, but no one wanted to acknowledge that fact. Even the Romanians, who had become quite fond of the Cullens and me. I was getting tired of this.

"Enough!" I yelled as they tried to pull another hair brained scheme together. Everyone looked at me shocked. "Listen and listen good. We all know that I'm going to have to kill the bulk of them, and let's face it, it might kill me too. But we have no other option. Now, I have an idea that I want you all to listen too. We go to Italy, in one month from now. In that one month we go to school and you plan. I hardly need to sleep any more so I train. I help my power grow and then in a month, weather I'm ready or not, we leave." After I finished the whole table erupted into angry shouts of protest.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled again. They all were silenced. "It's that or I go on my own now."

"I wouldn't let you!" Snarled Edward, I knew he would be particularly against my plan.

"Oh, and you think you could stop me? Any of you?"

"We could try!" Growled Emmett. I held out my hand and focused on Phil and all the awful things he had done to me, my eyes turned red and I forced the others into their seats. They all struggled, I could see the panic in their eyes. Not panic at the thought that I would hurt them but the fear that I would leave. I felt overwhelming love and felt my eyes change colour again, a different sensation this time though. They all gasped, still struggling against their invisible bonds. I let them go but my hands didn't fall to my sides like I expected. Instead they spun to focus on Jasper.

His face was confused before suddenly turning to wonder. He shivered then looked down his shirt at his chest.

"They're gone!" He murmured. I closed my eyes and the strange feeling was gone.

"What's gone?" I asked, scared I had hurt him. He grinned.

"My scars!" He yelled. "You healed them Bella!" I didn't know vampires could have scars but I was glad I could have helped.

"I didn't know vampires could get scars. Glad I could help though. I did help right?"

"Yes Bella, you helped, there is only one thing that can scar a vampire, another vampires venom. When I was in the south, well that's when I got the scars, they were a permanent reminder of the hardest part of my life. Thank you."

"That was incredible. Your powers shouldn't be at this level. Not yet. Of course I don't know much. The legends are scratchy at best. Although I do know of a scroll. Apparently the most detailed legend of you on earth. Only problem is it's in Scotland, guarded by the Volturi's most fearsome warriors. I think the scroll holds the secret of how to crush the Volturi." Stefan seemed to have been talking to himself in quite reflection.

"Then I say we go get this scroll. I will not have Bella go into battle without making sure we are doing the right thing." Edward's voice was calm, but I couldn't help but notice the commanding tone that lay just below the surface.

"Me and Esme shall go. Stefan and Vladimir can stay here and help Bella prepare as best they can."

"Wait. If this scroll is the key to the Volturi's demise why haven't they burnt the scroll? And if it is as guarded as we believe, you won't be able to retrieve it alone." I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news but it needed pointing out.

"That is the wonder of the scroll. It cannot be destroyed, by anyone other than you." Grinned Vladimir.

"But how are Carlisle and Esme going to get it?"

"With great skill." Replied Esme, a evil and slightly disturbing glint in her eyes.

"Fair enough. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I want to make sure they weren't taking risks for no reason.

"Are you sure you know what _you're_ doing? Going against the Volturi will not be a walk in the park Bella." Questioned Carlisle. I nodded.

"Yes." The room fell silent until Edward stood up with such force his chair smashed against the back wall. He ran at full speed out of the glass doors leading to the forest.

I stood up and followed him, making sure there wasn't more than a ten feet gap between us.

"Edward, wait!" I shouted. "Please?" He slowed and then stopped.

"I don't like it Bella." He whispered. "I can't help thinking it's all my fault. The danger you are in is immense and I hate that. What makes it ten times worse is that if you hadn't met me, you would be safe."

"No" I said simply. "I'd be dead. Buried next to my mother in a shallow grave at the side of a road in the back of beyond somewhere." His head shot up. "Do you really think I would have escaped Phil if it hadn't been for you? I wouldn't have had the drive to be angry. Who in this whole town do I have to live for? Apart from my dad? Huh? I don't even know my dad that well. Do you really think I would still have had that burning desire to live if you weren't around to light the flame?" He held his hand out to me, a sign of surrender.

I took his hand and he pulled me to him. I felt a few traitorous tears slide down my cheeks but Edward quickly whipped them away. We stood like that for a few moments, Edward stroking my hair and me breathing in his comforting scent.

"I love you. Just don't forget that ok?" I whispered.

"I love you too. I know you can look after yourself but I can't help but worry sometimes." I nodded.

I pulled away slightly and leaned up to face him. Our faces were about an inch apart and I closed that space, pressing my lips on his. He seemed to relax slightly, melting to me.

I don't know how long we spent in the woods but it was well after midnight when we arrived back at the Cullen mansion, hand in hand.

"Hey Bella, your dad rang whilst you were out and asked what time you would be home tomorrow. I told him you were going to come and hang out here a bit after school. I also said that you would come home though. That ok?" Asked Alice as soon as we walked through the door.

"That's fine. Thanks Ali." She just smiled at me before calling for Jasper to, and I quote, ' Get your sexy ass down here! I want to play with your hair!'.

Of course he came running just like he does whenever there is an opportunity to make Alice happy. It is actually kind of cute that Jasper would sit for hours listening to Alice rant on about a 'much needed shopping trip'.

Edward's P.O.V

I was freaking out inside. I couldn't get the image of Bella lying dead and lifeless on the floor in front of Aro. No matter how much I tried to convince myself that she was going to be ok it just wouldn't work. I could see and feel myself becoming an over protective boyfriend. Just like the ones me and Bella had laughed at and shunned during our little road trip. We had bonded a lot on that trip.

"I'll be fine." Insisted Bella. Was this girl a mind reader or what?

"I know." I sighed. "You want to go and watch a movie or something? Last night of freedom before Charlie has you back." She giggled and let go of my hand before ruffling my hair and running away.

"Oh no you didn't!" I yelled and took off after her. She ran straight to my room and I pounced on her, propelling us both onto my, well Bella's bed. I tickled her until tears were flooding down her face and she was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe.

"Stupid...... damn ....... vampire......... You best just start running diamond boy." I must say that even though that evil gleam was scary as hell, it was also very sexy.

"Got it." Before I got a chance to run though she had grabbed my wrist and flung me onto my back, straddling my stomach.

"Hmmm. I wonder if vampires are ticklish?" she wondered. Knowing the answer full well. She leant down and kissed me gently before jumping off me and holding me down with her powers. "Well, I'm off to see if Alice wants to help me with a dress design I've had buzzing round my head. See ya!" She left, knowing full well that I was not liking the fact our kiss was over so soon. I very nearly growled.

"You are such a tease." I sighed. She giggled.

"I know." She let me go but had run to Alice's all too eager side before I had chance to pounce on her again.

"Edward, do not even try to reclaim Bella, she is mine for the night! Hear that, MINE!" Shrieked Alice, thoughts of dresses and fabric running through her head.

"Fine." I huffed. "Jasper, it seems our women have left us for each other. What are we to do?" I wondered in a mock depressive voice.

"I do not know dear brother, maybe we should partake in a little X-box playing?"

"Let's"

"Hey, seen as our women have left us for each other, do you think they'll be having a pillow fight in sexy lingerie?" Asked Jasper. "Do you think they would mind if I watched?" Alice flung open the door and Kissed Bella square on the lips.

"Oh and Jazzy? You won't be seeing me in sexy lingerie for a VERY long time."

"Hey Edward." Bella waved before Alice closed the door again.

"Well that backfired didn't it brother dear." He just mumbled at me to shut the hell up, before storming off.

A/N Yeah that's going to be the last chapter for about two weeks as I am on holiday. Sorry! I will keep writing while I'm away though and when I get back I should have a good few chapters too upload.

Also, I was wondering if you thought it needs a lemon? I wouldn't be able to write one for lack of experience but if someone else wanted to and I would put a link on my profile and of course give the writer ALL the credit. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. OH AND PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR FAVE STORY IDEA ON MY POLL. And thank you all who gave me such great reviews, I feel a lot more confident now! ^^

Lots and lots of love,

Sammy

XxX


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Writing this on holiday! Woo! Thank you for the nice reviews, well the ones I had a chance to read before we set off! On with the chapter! ^^

Bella's P.O.V

Alice tastes like strawberry lip gloss. How do I know this? BECAUSE SHE KISSED ME!! And do you know who she kissed me in front of? EDWARD! Oh, Jasper was there as well.

"So Alice, now that Edward thinks I'm a lesbian, can I draw out my dress idea?" I asked impatiently as Alice tried to stop laughing.

"Of course Bella, where's all your stuff?"

"Edward's room. I'll go get it." I opened the door a crack and peeked out to make sure the guys weren't waiting on the other side. They weren't so I ran full pelt to Edward's room and grabbed my sketch book and pencil case. I spun round, about to run back to Alice and Jasper's room, when I ran straight into Edward's chest.

"Look what we have here." He wrapped his arms around me in a vice like grip. Not that I really minded.

"Hey Edward." Yeah, crappy come back I know, but he was dazzling me. Therefore I cannot be blamed.

"Hey. So..... Are you planning to spend the night with Alice?"

"Well she is incredibly sexy so I think I may start to bat for that team if you know what I mean. Although...... I do have REALLY hot boy friend so I just don't know!" I shook my head as if I was really faced with a hard decision.

"Hmm, well maybe that hot boy friend will have to convince you to keep to your original team."

He leant down and kissed the side of my mouth softly, before taking my sketch book and pencils and throwing them on the dresser. He leant down and kissed me again, this time on my lower lip. I knew he was teasing me on purpose but I couldn't speak.

He lifted me up and sat me on the desk, pushing the books and papers onto the floor. We were now at the same height and he kissed the sensitive skin just under my ear, trailing kisses down my jaw line, then eventually to my very eager mouth.

We kissed and teased for about an hour before he pulled back and smirked at me.

"So, are you staying with me tonight?" He thought he had me beat, but I had regained my long fought for confidence.

"Well......... I still really like Alice, she is an amazing kisser you know." I sighed. "Although, she doesn't have such a well toned chest as you. Yeah, I guess I could spend the night with you." He grinned and started to kiss me again when Alice came through the door.

"Ok, enough. Am I not good enough for you now Bella? I was plenty the other night." She winked at me and I winked back.

"I know baby, I just need my Eddie sometimes too. Although would you mind being my mistress?" She scratched her head before shrugging.

"Sure, as long as I get a slice of Bella pie every now and again." She purred at me and I blew her a kiss. "Now get your sexy little ass to my room so you can design me a sexy ass dress!" We both laughed as I jumped of the desk. I turned round to give Edward a goodbye kiss. I saw a whole lot of love in his eyes, as well as a little lust and a tiny speck of jealousy.

I knew that Edward and I would get to stage in our relationship where we would be ready to properly be together, to make love. I just didn't know if I was ready yet. After all the bad experiences I had had, I was just scared. I knew Edward would never force me to do anything I didn't want to and to be with him would be nothing like all those other times. Still, I couldn't help the thought terrifying me senseless.

I ignored the lust as best I could though and kissed him gently, trying to show him how much I loved him.

"See you when I get tired." I said before following a bubbling Alice down the hall to her room, now called Alice's torture chamber.

Edward's P.O.V

I was ashamed of myself for even thinking those thoughts about Bella. Especially after all she had been through. The guilt was overwhelming as I thought about how hard it would be for Bella to even think about being intimate with anyone ever again. All the memories would come rushing back and she may even become suicidal again. I could never ask her to go through that. Or expect it.

"I know." Said Jasper as he walked in the room.

"Know what?" I asked.

"I'm an sense emotions, remember?" I nodded. "Look, it's natural to feel lustful of Bella, you'd be a fool not to. The only reason you should begin to feel all this guilt is if you try to force Bella into doing something she doesn't want to do. If you did I would have to kick your ass. You know that right?" I nodded.

"Thanks."

"Oh, and for the record, Bella feels the same as you do." With that he left. Well, this new revelation did leave me in a little bit of a predicament.

An hour later Bella knocked on my door before peeping round the side of the door.

"Can you.... well can you turn around for a sec please?"

"Huh?" I know, such a sophisticated and smooth answer.

"Alice played dress up again." She was blushing now and I realised that Bella's attire must be rather..... revealing.

"Oh, ok." I turned around and heard her run at vampire speed to her normal clothes and then run back out again.

"Back in a minute!" She yelled before the bathroom door slammed shut. Bella was true to her word and walked back in sixty one seconds later, I decided to let her lateness slide just this once.

"You want me to go sort Alice out?" I asked, she smirked.

"I already did it, I yelled at her and then she couldn't stop laughing so I threw her out a window. I opened it first though, no need to make Esme angry." I nodded, Esme would have been pretty upset if Bella had smashed a window by throwing Alice out of it.

"You tired?" I asked.

"Yeah.. No... I want to sleep though." Her eyes became haunted.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She chirped brightly, the haunted look vanished from her eyes. She got into bed and turned away from me.

I heard her sobbing and I just didn't know why. She flipped round to face me and flung her arms round my neck.

"Four years today. That was when... when..." She trailed off, her words turning into violent sobs. "Phil." She choked out. "He took my virginity four years today. I thought I could handle it... that I wouldn't breakdown like I usually do... But, it's just so hard!"

Someone tapped on the door. Rose peered around the edge of the door.

"Bella.... I still remember too. You're not alone." Bella flung herself to Rose. I decided that maybe Rose should handle this and I shuffled around the pair.

_I'll take care of her Edward, I know what she's going through._ Rose's thoughts were loud, obviously meant for me to hear. I nodded and mouthed a quick thank you before going to find Emmett.

A/N So, back from my holidays! Now, do you all want me to write a lemon or will someone else kindly write one for me??? I have no experience so it will be crap and I will be using other peoples material, not copying just putting it into my own words. Up to you.

Lots of love,

Sammy ^^

XxX


	22. Chapter 22

A/N I can now surf... kind of.... But I still don't own Twilight. Sigh.

Bella's P.O.V

Rose held me close to her as I sobbed and cried and screamed out. I was fighting an internal battle. Me against the memories. That's like an ant trying to stop a train. I was doing surprisingly well though.

"It's ok Bella, let it out. I'm here." Assured Rose. God I love that girl.

"I'm ok, I'm ok. Rose. How did you get over it all?" I asked. I knew about Rose's past, obviously.

"I never really did." She admitted.

"But... You're intimate with Emmett... How? I just feel so broken and scared all the time... I want to be with him.... I just, I just can't help feeling so terrified whenever I think of it." Rose just sat with me, stroking my hair.

"Ok, I need you to answer these questions and then you'll see. Do you Love Edward?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes."

"Would Edward ever do anything to hurt you in any way?"

"No."

"Do you want to give yourself to him?" I blushed slightly but nodded. My voice oddly determined.

"Yes, more than anything."

"Are you willing to let those bastards who hurt you control your relationship with the man you love?"

"NO!"

"Well then you have your answer. If you want something hard enough, if you know that only good can come from it, you do it. Take what you want Bella. If you and me let our pasts control our actions now.... well, we might as well have not fought like we did and heal as much as we have."

Her words made so much sense. I understood then what I needed to do. I would no longer let those sons of bitches decide my fate. SCREW THAT SHIT! I turned and hugged Rose tight.

"Thanks! You are so right, it's time I took complete charge of my life for once. No more living in fear and doing what other people say coz I'm scared. I'm ready to move on with my life." Rose grinned at me.

"Hell yeah! And once you've done the deed. I. Want. Details!" I laughed at her and then Alice as she skipped into the room.

"And you bitches best not even think of leaving me out when Bella spills her guts on her night alone with Eddie boy!" I'm sure my face was on fire by this point.

Edward's P.O.V

A few hours later the three girls wandered out of my room. Bella came straight to my arms hugging me tightly.

"Sorry I freaked out." She whispered into my chest.

"That's ok, you had every right to."

"Yeah, well I'm over it now. And really tired." She walked to the bedroom door. I didn't know if she wanted me to follow or not so I played coward and just stood there. She turned round, sighed, marched back to me and dragged me to our room. If I could blush I would.

_We're going hunting, not too far away, everyone, not you though, back in a few days. Bye!_ Alice informed me as I heard the house empty. _Oh and Esme and Carlisle are leaving now._

"The others went hunting and Carlisle and Esme have gone to get the scroll." She nodded and climbed into bed, still not letting go of my hand.

I leant down to kiss her forehead but she moved up and captured my mouth with hers. She moved her hand down to the front of my pants. Her intentions were clear.

"Are you sure?" I gasped, praying she was but also hoping she would tell me if she wasn't.

"I'm sure. I want to do this with the one I love, you're that one." She was looking me dead in the eye, and I knew she wasn't lying, I knew we were ready to do this, together.

"If you want to stop, at any point, you have to tell me. Promise me you will." She nodded.

"I promise."

XxX P.S Don't flip! Finish chapter and read A/N.

"You ok?" I asked Bella as I stroked her hair. She was laying next to me, head and upper body resting on my shoulder, one arm draped over my torso, the other playing with my hair.

"Yes, I love you and that whole experience was just.... I just love you." I smiled at her words.

"I love you too." Her stomach rumbled and she blushed that amazing pink blush. "You want me to get you some food?" She shook her head.

"I'll go." She stretched out, pushing the covers from her in the process, revealing her naked form.

"You have to stop doing that if you ever want to leave this room." I warned her in a very lust filled voice. She giggled.

"Who says I want to leave?" Damn that seductive woman. She pulled on a pair of panties and one of my T-shirts. Wow, Bella in my clothes is nearly as good as Bella in no clothes. "I'm going to go eat then practise my powers, including this new one. So get up, I'm going to need your help. Unless you want me to take care of it?" She asked in that silky seductive voice.

"I'm coming!" Maybe I sounded a little eager?

I pulled on boxers and a pair of comfy jeans, then followed Bella downstairs. We chatted lightly as Bella fixed herself up some food and ate quickly. We went out into the forest and found a spot far from any trails and the humans that came with them.

"Ok, come here." Said Bella. "That feeling you provide is very new to me so if you could help me get that back. Then you need to move away and I'll deal with the rest." I nodded and pulled her to me in a passionate kiss. Sliding one hand from her hair to her breast, I slid the other down further until I reached the top of her newly clad jeans. She whimpered under my touch. I pushed two fingers down her pants till I felt her heat. Her hips bucked slightly and she pulled back.

"That should do it." I grinned knowing I could spark that kind of reaction. "Move far behind me." I did as she said and backed up a good twenty paces, I knew the kind of power my Bella held.

About a minute later she held out her arm and three of the huge pine trees were reduced to ash. Then she held out her arm again and blew up one tree, then a few seconds later, another one was smouldering at the stump. She blew up one more tree after that.

"Ok, you can come back now." Bella called over her shoulder. I thought she had wanted to practise more than that.

"Hey, are you done for the day?" I asked.

"No I just want to try some different stuff, stuff that could help you guys. See, blowing things up one at a time is easier than going for a large group. That means the fight would last longer but I could be a lot more destructive and precise with my powers. That means we could all fight, speeding up the whole thing. Plus Emmett won't be pissed at 'missing all the action' as he put it." I must admit I preferred this to Bella going to war on her own.

"I like this plan better than the last one." She smiled.

"I thought you might. Plus I'm going to need lots of memories to bring back that powerful emotion." She purred. I was instantly hard again.

A/N What do you think? And as to the whole lemon situation, it's going to be a one shot when I grow the balls to write it and post it, hopefully it should be soon. I didn't want you waiting for me to post whilst I was still fretting about it. ^^

Love always,

Sammy ^^

XxX


	23. AN

A/N Ok, changing the rating to M... Just thought I'd let you know, and sorry if you thought this was a chapter... I hate it when people do this.... O.o


	24. Chapter 23

A/N Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while but I have had a lot of stuff going on. Can't explain. Need to write.

I don't own Twilight and please don't remind me. And thank you pushababy!!!! I really hope you're right! And also thanks to the rest of my amazing reviewers, I vow at the end of this crazy story to list all of your names with a message of personal thanks, until then I'm guessing you'd rather me just write.

Bella's P.O.V

After a weekend with a lot of fun with my boyfriend the others got back, all sporting knowing grins. That of course made me blush but I didn't say anything and tried to act normal. The key word there is tried. That is really hard when Alice and Rose were just dying to drag me from the house and spill my guts to them.

I kept myself busy training and asking the Romanians for information and advice. That kept those pesky vampires off my back for the whole off.... Two hours.

"Bella, outside! Now!" Screeched Alice, I had to admit I was amazed she had lasted this long. For the past ten minutes she looked as if she might actually burst if she didn't learn all there was to know about my love life.

I didn't even get a chance to move on my own. Turns out the whole millisecond it took me to react to Alice was far too long and she threw me over her shoulder and ran into the forest, Rose not two steps behind.

Alice gently placed me on a long and then sat down on a branch of her own, staring at me expectedly.

"Well spill it Bella! What was it like?" Screeched Rose. I grinned.

"Perfect. He was just the right amount of understanding and caring. He understood when it took me a while to be comfortable and he didn't pressure me once. Not that I ever expected him too." The girls squealed and the next few hours were spent just chatting and acting like real teenage girls for once.

Edward's P.O.V

As soon as the girls left the house the guys pounced on me. Asking how it had happened, my feelings about the whole thing and then they of course played the big brothers role and asked if I was sure she was ready.

Eventually the girls and more importantly Bella got back. They were all laughing and smiling and it made me smile too.

"Sorry to interrupt but... Well.... Did Bella happen to discover a new eye colour while you were.... while we were away?" Asked Vladimir, I guess the oldest of vampires must still get uncomfortable discussing this topic, must be the time they were born in.

"Yes, I did. They turn pink and I can blow stuff up, shame that's the same as anger."

"That, my dear, is where you're wrong, all the powers you will discover will have the ability to kill or at least incapacitate, they will also have another gift with it, you just have to find out what that is."

"Oh, well surprisingly I thought it might be something like that." Silence over took while we all mulled over our own thoughts.

"Me and Edward were talking and we have a new plan. Less dangerous than the other for all involved, apart from the Volturi and I don't particularly care all that much about their well being." Stated Bella after a few moments.

"Cool! Do I get to actually help this time?" Asked Emmett, his tone suggesting he would be rather upset if he was kept away from the action.

"Yes Emmett you get to show off and fight the Volturi and their Guard." Bella rolled her eyes at his hunger for battle. It was rather amusing.

We outlined the plan and rang Esme and Carlisle to see how they were doing. There was no answer, both their phones were switched off so we left a voice mail and text on each phone, heavily coded of course. A little while later Rose and Emmett went off to the garage to go work on the cars, claiming that if we needed to make a quick getaway or were ever in a rush to get anywhere we would need our rides to be at the top of their game. Rose's words, not mine.

"Come on Jasper, I'm going to find Esme and Carlisle." Announced Alice, meaning she would trawl the future until she found theirs. The two of them headed up to their room. Vladimir and Stefan left soon after to keep plotting and trying to piece bits of forgotten text and information together that could help us until Esme and Carlisle returned with the scroll. If they returned.

No one would even dream of saying it but everyone knew what everyone else was thinking. That Esme and Carlisle could be in grave danger at this very moment, they could be dead. We all had our ears open for the sound of a phone ringing, to tell us they were ok. But the fact remained the same, the two extraordinary vampires we knew as parents had taken on the most dangerous task that a person has ever had to face, for the past millennia at least.

"School tomorrow." Commented Bella.

"Yes, I'm not looking forward to the absurd rumours." She looked at me quizzically. "There are always absurd rumours."

"Oh joy." Bella sighed and cam and snuggled into my side.

"I'm not going to be able to live with Charlie for much longer am I?" She asked me quietly.

"No." I whispered back.

"I didn't think so. Well I can't can I? I mean I'm slowly turning into the thing of legend!" I knew she was just trying to convince herself she was doing the right thing so I let her vent to me. "What if we have one of those stupid arguments about how late I can stay out and I get angry? Ok, I have good control and probably won't hurt him but come on! My eyes change colour, I think he might notice."

"You're right. After we go to fight the Volturi, everything will change, we don't know how but it will. The scroll will hopefully fill that in for us." She nodded and went back to her quiet contemplation. As did I.

"I'm worried about Carlisle and Esme too. The fact that their phones were switched off probably means they are trying to get the damned scroll right this minute. I don't like it! And yes I am aware I sound like a whiney baby but I can't help it!" I cradled Bella to me tighter and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I'm sure they're ok, I bet they have the scroll right now and are on their way back." She sighed and looked up at me with a slightly scolding glare.

"I'm not a child, you don't have to lie to me to make me feel better." I smiled apologetically down at her.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make you feel better."

"I know. Well I'm going to train for a bit, I'll go find the Romanians." I nodded but missed the warmth next to me once she had stood up.

I turned on the Xbox and tried to forget about the feeling of impending doom by playing a couple of rounds of Left 4 Dead.

Bella's P.O.V

"Hey Vladimir, Stefan. I was wondering if you could watch me train? Give advice and stuff?" I asked when I found them pouring over about twenty books at the same time in Carlisle's study, he had given the two vampires permission to use the study as their own for their stay with us.

"Of course. We were wondering if you have been improving your healing abilities?"

"No not really, I don't have anyone to train on."

"Did you know, the body of plants, trees for example, are just as intricate and complex as the average human/vampire body?" Asked Stefan. I grinned knowing exactly where he was going with this.

"Ok, I happen to have a lot of burnt down trees outside, I never imagined myself as a tree surgeon but, expect the unexpected as they always say."

"Indeed. But tell me, who is they? The saying has been used for millennia but still no one knows who they is!" I laughed and shook my head.

"They are just they. They just are. They are there for when you have no one to blame. It's also who everyone gets their wisdom from. 'As they say'" Vladimir smiled.

"Good answer. Most people we ask simply shrug their shoulders." I grinned.

"I'm not most people. Now come on I want to go heal some trees then blow them up again. Or set them on fire, I should perfect both techniques really."

The three of us spent the next four hours perfecting my skills and exploring my powers to see what else I could do. Turns out with calm comes water, and with anger comes the ability to make feel pain without physically harming them. Apparently there is a vampire with the same gift in the Volturi ranks, I decided to go for her first.

Suddenly I was propelled to the ground by a very happy pixie. Alice, I wouldn't have minded but we were maybe ten feet from the house? Couldn't she have waited. Apparently not.

"They have it! They have the scroll!" She screamed in my ear. "But they'll need healing when they get back." I felt my heart contract.

"How badly are they hurt?" I asked, trying desperately to keep the self loathing out of my voice, I knew it wasn't my fault. Just try telling my brain that.

"Hey! It's really not that bad and this. Is. Not. Your. Fault. OK?" Alice was all up close to me and I daren't say anything to anger her. She probably make-over me to death or something.

"Yeah, ok."

We waited at the end of the drive, just in the shadow of the trees. All of us waiting to see the scroll that would hopefully save our lives.

"Ten seconds." Muttered Alice. I heard the hum of Carlisle car and slight mumblings from inside it. Well, this is it, crunch time. Would I survive this battle or was I destined to fall for the cause?

A/N Major writers block like half way through, I just kind of lost inspiration. A few hundred mugs of coffee and hours staring at the screen fixed that though! Please tell me how you're liking it so far. Oh and some more news, I've decided to end it soon, but there will be another one, I just feel my idea is too big for one story...

Lots of Love,

Sammy^^

XxX


	25. Chapter 24

A/N So guys I thank you all for the amazing reviews and feel bad for not replying... I just figured you'd prefer it if I just wrote instead.. ok so on with the chapter. Oh and the lemon that I might of promised?.... Not going to happen, this is me..... chickening out... Ok on with the chapter for real now! XD

Bella's P.O.V

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.... They were here exactly when Alice said they would be. Not that I doubted her. Esme stumbled in first, followed by Carlisle. He threw a large scroll down on the floor and looked at it with distaste. He then collapsed on the sofa next to Esme.

I ran over to them and asked them where they were hurting. They couldn't even speak through the pain and just pointed and gestured to the worst parts.

I got to work making them feel better. I was at it for about three hours and was starting to feel drained but whenever I stopped for a second the small sounds of excruciating pain and winces when they moved. It was too much and I would push myself harder to take away the pain.

"Bella, take a rest. You look like crap!" Said Emmett, gently laying a hand on my shoulder.

"No! I'll take a rest when they're ok."

"Bella, listen to Emmett. I can feel how drained you are, it is amazing your eyes are still open." Begged Jasper. I shook my head like a defiant toddler.

"Please Bella, it kills me to see you like this." Whimpered Edward. I met his eyes and my resolve wavered.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back in ten minutes. I'll get a drink and rest my mind and then I'll come straight back. I promise." I reassured Esme and Carlisle. Esme smiled sadly at me and tried to nod. I stuck out my arms and started to pump them with my own brand of pain relief.

Edward and Emmett had to rip me off them. I would have held them away if I wasn't so busy trying to help my step in parents. I was gasping and feeling all lightheaded and in pain when Edward gently placed me in one of the breakfast bar stools.

"Don't scare me like that." Growled Edward.

"Sorry. It's just. They need pain relief and I am the only one who can help and, and, and I feel like it's all my fault." All the guys groaned at me.

"We've been over this so many times!" I nodded.

"I know but I can't exactly help it. Do Stefan and Vladimir have the scroll?" I asked as an after though.

"Yeah they're with the girls studying it now." I nodded and downed the water that was placed in front of me. Letting the ice cold liquid calm and sooth me.

"How you feeling? You don't feel like you're going to do that mad coma thing do you?" Babbled Emmett.

"No, give me five minutes then I can go back in there." Edward looked at me apprehensively.

"Fifteen."

"Five."

"Fifteen."

"Eight."

"Thirteen."

"Ten."

"Done!" Why did I feel like I had lost?

Edward's P.O.V

Yes! I win! Edward is once again victorious!

"Thank you." She just groaned and grumbled.

"Stupid shiny vampire. Dazzling me and stuff." Within three seconds she was fast asleep.

"Yeah stupid shiny vampire." Smirked Emmett. I flipped him off and walked in to try and comfort Esme and Carlisle.

"How you holding up?" I asked quietly.

"Jasper didn't describe the pain well enough." Hissed Carlisle through his teeth. "It is starting to wan slightly. Bella is really helping but she's pushing herself too far. And trust me. We'll need her in the coming months. The whole world does."

Esme grabbed my hand and squeezed hard. I shushed her and held her close. I hated to see my mother like this. It killed me a little inside. She was shaking slightly with the strain of not crying out. Both of their minds showed the full extent of their pain.

Exactly ten minutes later Bella came hurtling into the room, skidded to a halt in front of Esme and Carlisle and quickly started to take their pain away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She mumbled. Esme let go of my hand and smiled at me in understanding. I sat next to Bella and put my arms around her. Not speaking, just holding her.

For ten hours we stayed like that. Until Esme and Carlisle felt no pain and their scars were gone. As soon as we all could we went to see the progress on the scroll in Carlisle's study.

"So what do our chances look like?" Asked Bella quietly, her voice showing her fear.

"Well, I can't lie to you. Without you the world of man would fall. Even with you it will take years of planning until our chances of victory are satisfactory." Said Vladimir.

"We don't have years!" Cried Bella. "The Volturi won't wait around for me to get my ass into gear and be strong enough to defeat them. Tell me what the scroll says." Bella was taking control of the situation, making sure she wasn't left in the dark. I loved her so much for that.

"It's in an ancient language, I'm trying to translate it the best I can but... This text is even older than me!" Stefan sounded so hopeless and defeated. I didn't expect to ever feel pity for these two old vampires, but I did.

"Ok, well just do the best you can and then we can decide on a new battle plan if we need one." Everyone nodded, including me. "Can I help at all?"

"Yes, you can rest for school tomorrow and Jasper, I think it may be useful to have a list of all the emotions you have ever encountered. That way we can try and unlock as many of Bella's powers as we can in time for the battle." Commanded Carlisle.

"But Car..." Bella tried to ague but Carlisle just cut her off.

"Bella, I know how much energy it took for you to heal me and Esme. No go rest. You need to be ready for tomorrow, not just for school but you'll have a lot of work to do with Jasper's list of emotions." Bella nodded stiffly and trudged up to my room. Well, our room.

"Edward, go with her. I don't want her to do anything stupid like try and tap into another power when she's so tired. I wouldn't put it past her." I nodded.

"Me neither. See you in a few hours guys." They all muttered farewells before either pouring over the scroll or coming up with emotions for Jasper's list.

Bella curled up in my arms and slowly drifted to sleep. I loved to watch her sleep. Most of the time anyway. Her face scrunched up and I thought she was having another one of her nightmares. She wasn't.

"Emmett, stop teasing the poor Yeti. Alice! Put down the bunny. Jasper, Rose, can you please control your loved ones? I'm glad you're normal Edward. Love you."

"Love you too." I whispered. Not wanting to wake her from her obviously entertaining dream.

A few hours later Bella was starting to stir. It was three in the morning at that point and I was happy with the amount of time she had slept.

"Morning." Said Bella, leaning up and kissing me softly.

"Good morning, love."

"Three more hours till I have to start getting ready for school. I think a bit of early morning training is in order."

"Nope." I held her back and shook my head. "How about we watch pirates of the Caribbean? You can even tell me how hot Johnny Dep and Orlando Bloom are. I promise I won't get jealous or complain." She sighed and slumped back on the bed.

"Fine. But I am not even going to filter words about Johnny's chest or Bloom's hair. And how sexy they both look as pirates." I laughed and slid the DVD into the player.

We spent the next few hours watching the movie. Both of us trying to make each other jealous by pointing out the sexiness of actors and actresses.

"I'm going to get a shower. Be back in ten." I nodded as she grabbed a towel and took the outfit Alice appeared with. "Thanks Alice."

"Anytime. And I'm doing your hair when you get out."

"Fine, only if you lay off the war paint." Bella had taken to calling make up war paint. Alice nodded reluctantly after seeing the outcome of the argument.

"Why don't you love me? Why won't you let me have my fun?" Whined Alice.

"Because your breath smells in the morning, and because your fun hurts me!" Declared Bella happily. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go shower." Alice pouted as Bella skipped away to her shower.

"Your girlfriend is mean!" Alice yelled the last part so that Bella could hear it. The sounds of her bell like laughter reached my ears and I couldn't help smiling at the sound.

"Yeah, she is, and she's mine. I'm going to change so, piss off." I grinned as Alice huffed and stopped away.

I quickly dressed and cleaned up, not that I really needed to but it was a nice routine. We had about half an hour to get to school and with our speed it would only take about ten minutes so we had a little bit of time.

When Bella got out of the shower she called her dad to tell him she'd be home at about seven tonight. I planned to drive her home and then leave, then come back without my car, sneak into her room and sit with her through the night, otherwise she would get bored. Yeah, I know, totally whipped. Emmett liked to rub my nose in that fact too.

"Ugh, do we really have to go? I mean they're all going to be all 'oh it's that slut Bella! She's this, she's that and blah!'" I chuckled at her outburst and shook my head.

"Sorry babe, it's the law."

"Quick, we can still turn back now, no one seen us.... awwwwww, man.... Jessica's seen us. Well done." I pulled into my normal space and quickly ran round to open Bella's door, not too quickly though. Bella got out, slinging the bag we had picked up from her house onto her back.

I draped my arm over her shoulder and hugged her to my side. I felt her arm around my waist and her head look towards the floor. I noticed everyone was looking at us and my siblings who had caught us up.

The bell rang out like a battle cry and Bella groaned at the side of me, holding onto me a little tighter, as if she wouldn't ever let go. As much as I liked that thought we had to go to lessons and our first classes were in totally different directions.

"Time to face the vultures, love you." Bella said as she leant up and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I kissed her back before sighing and kissing the top of her hand once more. Then we had to split up and as I headed off to Math I began a list of plans to get me and Bella out of school in my head. Just for fun of course, yeah, just for... fun...

A/N I think I got a bit confused with the time frames back there for a little bit, sorry, well we are now at their first day back and the next chapter will start at the end of this day, does that make sense?

Anyway, lots of love,

Sammy ^.^

Xox

P.S This story is nearly coming to a close, but there will be a sequel, obviously, then probably another after that. My Idea is just too big to fit in this one story... After this one is finished I'll probably take a few weeks rest, maybe just writing a little bit, then I'll start to upload again so... If I have managed to keep you interested, you might want to put me on your author alert. Xox Thanks!


	26. Chapter 25

A/N I'm on a roll! My hands are going so fast it is a little scary! And I keep mistyping words, that's what caffeine does to you…. There were tons of mistakes in the last chapter but I'm going to wait until I've finished the story before going through the whole thing and correcting it. I promise to re read before I upload from now on. I swear!

EDIT!: Ok, I'm writing this whilst I'm halfway through the chapter. After I finish this edit I will have to go into hiding. By the time you've finished the chapter, and consequently the story, I hope to be in Mexico, underground. In a missile proof bunker. You'll get it very shortly. Oh God, am I really going to do this, yes, yes I am. I must be suicidal. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!! Please don't hurt me!

My search for Twilight is still in vain!

Bella's P.O.V

That. Was. AWFUL! I am never having so much time of school again and then coming back. No way! All the whispers and stares, ugh. Never again. I don't care who needs me to save the world. Oh who am I kidding I just can't say no…

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Asked Edward as we got into his car. I just glared at him. "Are you not talking to me?" He was finding this way to funny. I waited five minutes before answering him.

"We should have just turned around and gone home." I sulked.

"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" Another five minutes silence and we were nearly back at the Cullen place.

"Only coz I love you. And you are a real romantic."

"Thank you. Let's go and find out what Jasper has come up with." I agreed and we got out and started to look for Jasper.

"Bella. Now I know this looks like a lot of work but, it won't be so bad, ok?" Jasper looked, and felt, nervous. Therefore the whole house was on edge and waiting for my reaction to the list of well over two hundred different emotions.

"We best get started." I said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and I looked at the first emotion on the list. _Greed. _Let the good times roll.

For the next two weeks I tried to get at least five different emotions down a day. I was sleeping less and training more. After a month passed I was doing nearly ten emotions a day. Apart from when I came up against a really tough one. Take Malice for example. Who knew it was _that_ hard to be malicious. I managed after three days of tantrums and stamping feet when I got anger or rage, even jealousy popped up at some point.

Then we were done. I had all the emotions Jasper had ever encountered in my arsenal and the Cullens and Stefan and Vladimir were charged on animal blood and trained up to the nines. Now all we had to was wait for the scroll to be worked out.

So far we had a few words and parts of words worked out but it was such an old and complicated language that changed and twisted all the time.

I was fighting with Alice one Saturday. My bones were not as breakable and they healed much quicker. It was becoming more and more obvious that I wasn't human.

"Right. Now lift some boulders. You know that drill, as many as you can for as long as you can." We were in the clearing that we played baseball in, the one with the waterfall. It helped to cover the noise when I couldn't hold the rocks anymore and they crashed to the ground. Plus there was tons of boulders. All very heavy I might add.

I got to ninety before a few started to tremble and shake slightly.

"Come on Bella, you can keep them up. Don't lift anymore, just concentrate on the ones you have up." I nodded and took quick, panting breaths. _Five more seconds. _I thought, then five more and five more. Finally after twenty minutes of internal struggle I let them fall to the ground with a cash.

"You did well Bella! Ten more than yesterday and for longer too!" Alice cried as she hugged me.

Alice's phone went off and she flipped it open.

"Alice! You and Bella need to get back here, NOW! We've cracked the code. We know what we need to do and we need to get re planning." Said Jasper, speaking faster than I have heard any of the vampires speaking. I could hear the excitement buzzing in his voice.

"Oh thank God! We'll be there in a few. Love you Jazz."

"Love you too Ali." Alice hung up and the two of us ran home.

"So where are we at?" I asked as soon as we got through the door.

"We have good news." Stared Jasper. Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me from the back, I leant into him.

"The good news is that we have cracked the code of that damn language. The legend states that you will defeat the Volturi and win the freedom of the humans and the other mythical creatures of the world. It's all very secretive. One thing we do know is that you can't do it alone, or should I say _we _can't do it alone. We're going to go on a little trip around the world. We should find some vampire back up as well." Finished Carlisle. I nodded slowly. Anything sounded better than me having to take on the Volturi on my own.

"Ok, where to first? And when, I need to fake my death for Charlie." I was going to miss Charlie like crazy but I could see it was the only way to keep him and the world safe.

"According to the scroll, we just have to travel around really. You are like a magnet for them, trouble too. We should go to remote places. Deserts, forests, that sort of thing. We shouldn't wait too long to leave but… take your time with Charlie. Your 'death' will hurt him deep so give him some happy memories to remember you by." Jasper tried to be gentle about my dad but it didn't help. I could feel the slight sting of tears gathering behind my eyes but managed to stop them from sliding down my cheeks. I don't know how because I was essentially losing my farther. Forever.

"Don't worry about him too much Bella. I can see him. He'll miss you like mad but he's going to find love in Sue Clearwater. She'll make him happy, he will be in good hands Bella, I can see it now." Alice gave me a reassuring smile before going to decide what to take with us on our journey, our adventure.

"Me and Stefan shall go and compose a list of vampires who may be willing to stand with us in the end." Vladimir bowed slightly along with Stefan before leaving for the study.

"I think I'm going to go home. Can we arrange my death tomorrow please?" I asked the others. I was suddenly very sleepy and wanted to see Charlie before I passed out. I needed as many memories as I could get my hands on.

"Want me to come with you? I can go hunt with Jasper and Emmett if you want some time with Charlie though, up to you." Edward said into my ear. He couldn't really tell what I wanted him to do. Which was fair enough really seen as I didn't know myself.

"I'll be fine." I kissed him before setting off home.

Charlie car was in the drive and I smiled as I thought of his predictable routine that he and I both loved so much.

"Hey Dad! I'm home!" I yelled as I whipped my feet on the mat.

"Oh hey Bells, I didn't expect you back this early!" He poked his head through the doorway to the kitchen and grinned at me. "I just ordered pizza if you want some." I thanked him but declined. I poured myself a drink instead and sat down on the sofa next to Charlie. He was watching some sport game that I didn't understand.

I asked a few questions and Charlie was so excited when he was explaining the different plays and techniques used in the game. We carried on like that till the end of the game, stopping a little way through when the pizza arrived.

"Night dad. Love you." I said from the doorway as I headed up to bed.

"Night kiddo, love you too."

I undressed and pulled on my favourite long shirt, slipping a pair of shorts on underneath. I heard the window open behind me and smiled.

"Hey, I wondered…" I was cut off by a hand being put over my mouth. I froze. That wasn't Edward.

"Hello there little girl." The voice was low and husky, but not in a good way, at all.

I tried to struggle out of his grasp but couldn't. I was pulled out of the window and carried at vampire speed into the woods. I tried to focus, to call on my powers.

"Are you trying to hurt me? Well that isn't very polite is it?" This guy obviously knew a lot about me and that thought scared me.

We were in the middle of the forest and the vampire felt it was safe to take his hand off my mouth. As soon as he did I turned to face him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Me? I'm here to kill you. Your powers won't work on me. I'm immune." He was so proud of that.

I called forth my anger and tried to kill him. He stood there, all cocky with this smug grin on his face. Bastard.

"Told you so." His voice was really starting to grate on me.

"You were sent by the Volturi weren't you? We're on to you, we know what you're planning to do. " I was sure of this. So sure.

"No. The Volturi are old news. Well, they will be soon. It's all about the French now. A little coven called the Crainte. That means fear by the way. My masters are so much stronger than the Volturi, so much smarter. Younger too. They came together after that little scroll of yours was written." I could hear my heart beating in my chest. He wasn't lying, I could see that much in his eyes. They were red. Blood red.

"You going to tell me all your plans then? Isn't that what the bad guy is supposed to do before they attempt to kill the good guy?" I asked in a mocking tone. On the outside I had this calm, collected and a little bit smug façade, on the inside though I was crying, screaming. I was truly scared.

"Again, no. I did tell you we were smarter than the Volturi."

"How do you plan to kill the Volturi? You do know they are preparing an army right? You have no hope of stopping them. Only I do." My plan was to make myself sound better than I actually was, take a leaf out of Laurens book you could say. See? I was hysterical on the inside, thinking of Lauren at a time like this.

"We have our methods. Back to you though. You are a very important player in this game Isabella Swan, very important indeed. You are a myth. A legend. Yet here you stand before me. Unfortunately, you are one of these few people who cannot be convinced to join the dark side, so to speak. Therefore you will go and warn all your little mythical creature friends that we are looking for them. That cannot happen. So, you cannot live.

Those idiot Volturi are trying to kill you and so are we, that is where our similarities end though. We are simply going to rule the human race, not just use them as cattle. For that to happen we need to be the only magical." He snorted at the word. "creatures out there. You get in the way of that on so many levels."

I looked around, praying for Edward to find us.

"Your precious Cullens will not come to your aid this time, they are… Otherwise engaged." He laughed cruelly as the blood drained from my face. I felt cold and numb all over.

"You leave them alone." I snarled.

"And what are you going to do about it? Use your little powers to stop me?" He laughed again. "You already tried that!"

"I don't need powers to kill you, I have strength and am mighty pissed at you! That is all I need." The colour in my eyes were a surging rainbow, it didn't really help me now but it showed just how mad I was. For the first time yet I saw a hint of fear in his eyes.

I took advantage of that and took a step towards him. That made that tiny spec of fear lodge itself into his cold, un beating heart. It was all I needed.

"I need no mythical power to help me tear you limb from limb." I held out my hand to a tree and watched it burst into flames. "Say hello to the devil when you get to hell for me." My voice sounded foreign to my own ears and the malicious grin on my face was strange to me. But is felt good, empowering. That's what happens when you involve my family.

I launched myself at him but he ducked just in time. I rolled into a low fighting crouch, waiting for his next move. It didn't come though, he was shocked. I ran to him, pushing him against a tree. The tree strained then snapped under the force. He fell to the ground and I straddled his hips, hands firmly planted on his chest.

I grabbed his head in both hands and pulled with my new found strength. With a sickening sound his head came off in my hands. The last look of horror still on his features. I threw the head into the flames, then the rest of him, making sure to pull him apart first. I didn't want to take any chances.

I watched for a few moments as he burned. Then I set off the Cullen mansion.

Bella Swan had taken a back seat in my mind long ago. Now it was Isabella Swan, mythical creature and pissed off woman who was in the driving seat.

I was about five miles from my final destination when the stench of smoke filled my senses, stinging my over sensitive eyes and nose. I sped up and came to a skidding stop when I entered the clearing.

The house was on fire. It was surrounded by vampires, most with red eyes. The Cullens stood in a circle, facing out, backs together for protection. I could only watch my own actions.

"STOP!" I roared in this new, cold voice that was my own.

Everything stopped and everyone turned to face me. Red eyes filled with fear and gold filled with joy. They must of thought me to be dead. I didn't have time to dwell before I was talking again.

"YOU DARE TO COME HERE AND MAKE WAR ON ME AND MY FAMILY?! ARE YO BRAVE OR FOOLS. Maybe you're both. Whatever you are you are dead!" I felt myself float into the air and look down on the vampires.

"Enough talk! Kill them!" Yelled the obvious leader of the red eyes. The vampires surged forward to the Cullens. More came out of the trees, joining the fight already taking place beneath me. I held my hand out and lifted twenty of the evil vampires into the air then threw them into the fire that was already waiting to aid my victory.

I dropped back to the ground and was immediately attacked by a group of the red eyes. I killed them quickly and strode to the Cullens who were holding their own. I killed all that got in my way without taking my eyes off Edward who was trying to make his way to me.

"BELLA!" He called to me.

"Edward!" I yelled back to him. I was slowly taking over from the harsh Isabella from before. As _she _went away, the fear came back.

I fought as hard as I could. Not one vampire got close to me. That couldn't last forever though and as I saw my family begin to tire because of the onslaught and make mistakes. It took a lot of effort to keep myself safe but help my family as well. I did it though.

The red eyed vampires pulled back suddenly. They didn't say a word. Not one. Their eyes were glazed. They turned as one and ran away.

We were silent, not a word was said.

"What. The. Hell?!?" Roared Emmett. He punched the ground with such force it shook beneath me. I ran to Edward and he wrapped his arms around me. My body shook with sobs. My eyes were shut tight. I couldn't move from my spot in his arms. I had made a decision. There was no other way.

"Edward, I love you. So much. You fixed me, I'm almost whole again." Then I pulled away and started to back away from them and the still burning house. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I love you all! You made my life worth living when I thought I couldn't go on. Goodbye." Then I ran. Faster than I ever had before.

"Bella!" I heard him call my name on the wind. Tears streamed down my cheeks but I wouldn't stop. I couldn't stop.

A lot had happened in the last few months. I hadn't been lying when I said all those things to Edward and the other Cullens. I was almost whole again. The only way I could repay them was to keep them safe. If I was alive by the end, I would return to them. That was unlikely though.

Still not whole, still…

Ever So Slightly Broken.

A/N I am already in hiding so don't even bother to hire a hit man to kill me. A sequel is on its way. Give me a few weeks, maybe till after Christmas.

Thank you everyone who has stuck with me from the start, through all the writers blocks and all the other stuff that happened. I love you all so much!

I have to upload this now before I chicken out and delete it all and carry on with what I was going to do. So, did you like the twist?

Reviews are nice… No matter when you have read it, please leave me some feedback, it never gets old. So, for the last time on this story,

Love Always,

Sammy ^^

Xox


	27. The sequel!

THE SEQUEL IS UP!!! IT'S CALLED A LONG, LONG ROAD!!!!

Please read you kind, kind people! I love you all!!!

Sammy ^.^


End file.
